Finding a Good Man Beneathe it All
by FreckledAdvocate
Summary: Post Series 2 finale. The gang's returned home but Allan is still haunted by guilt from his betrayal. Hopefully the reintroduction of a certain woman will help Allan see that he can still be a good man. Will and Djaq are back, but Marian's still dead. R
1. Chapter 1

_Allan was finally home. The camp, his cot, his blankets, his tags - home. After weeks of living in the castle and wondering why he wasn't happy he came to a realization. The gang were the only people who really cared for him. In reality he'd known that all along but when he'd been excommunicated from their presence he tried to pretend that he didn't need them. He'd gotten on without them before and he could get on now. But he hadn't been happy. He was only happy with them. It had taken him weeks to realize this, but he missed them. He missed his family. The only reason he hadn't acknowledged this before was because then he would have to face the guilt he'd felt for what he'd done to them. Once he realized this he also realized it was worth whatever it would take to get back in. _

_And then Marian asked for help. His old selfish demeanor tried to get in the way - and nearly succeeded. But he'd come around eventually and went back to help Robin. He went back to save Robin - and Will and Djaq and John and Much. He even missed __Much_. He knew they wouldn't trust him at first - and for good reason. And he knew it would be hard, but he'd done it. And now he was finally welcomed home. After dreaming about it for so long, Allan thought he would be happy - and he was… kind of.

He still felt so guilty. It was eating away at him. They'd all loved him, hated him, forgiven him, and now loved him again. But Allan hadn't yet forgiven himself and honestly didn't know if or why he deserved such kindness. He was loathsome and foul - and a liar. He mentally vowed he would never betray them again, and he intended to keep this vow - but in his mind that didn't justify what he'd already done.

It had been weeks since they'd all returned from the holy land. Robin became quieter, and the others accepted this and let him grieve for his lost love. He was still a good leader, a great leader, and had a new motivation for stopping the sheriff and Gisborne who had returned about the same time as them and resumed wreaking havoc. Robin made plans and focused on his work with a new vigor. It was left unsaid but the others knew he wouldn't truly calm down until the sheriff and Gisborne were defeated and the king was safely back in England. Only once that had happened would he consider his promise to Marian fulfilled and be able to move on with his life. The others thought this sad, and did what they could for their leader, but accepted his fate same as he did.

One of the only times that they'd seen Robin truly smile was on that glorious day about four weeks after they'd returned.

Allan had been grateful to be back in camp - and was happier than he'd ever been in the castle. But he couldn't deny that he missed Will and Djaq desperately. He knew he had fancied Djaq, but he also knew that Will loved her. They were both honorable courageous kind people who deserved each other. He would never be with Djaq - because he would never allow someone like her be dragged down by the likes of him. After all he was a horrible person among wonderful people. He loved them both as his best friends, nothing more (He decided he wouldn't let anything come between him and his best friends - not even his own feelings, so he was content to love Djaq as just his friend same as Will).

About four weeks after the four outlaws returned to England to be the only force standing between the sheriff and the townspeople, Will and Djaq returned. The first true smile that the others had seen in weeks crossed Robin's face making him look like his old happy self again as he embraced one outlaw and than the other. Much and John were happy to see the other two as well, and happy to see their leader happy - but Allan doubted any of them were as happy as he was. He embraced Will like the brother he considered him to be and he actually lifted Djaq off the ground and swung her around amidst the others laughter. "I'm not being funny - I missed you two!" They both smiled blushing at the man they both considered their other brother.

They'd questioned Will and Djaq fervently that night - all had been convinced they would stay in the Holy land for good. They were both smiley as well - they'd missed their family as much as they'd been missed by the considerably empty band of outlaws. They were all in an uproar to discover that the two had gotten married - that was the unsaid reason why they'd stayed in the first place, so Bassam could see his niece married off. When pressed for why they didn't stay anyway, both had their own answers. Will said that he felt quite useless. He wanted a reason to fight and besides - there was no wood to carve.

They all laughed at this then looked to Djaq who explained, "That land was a place for Saffiyah, not a place for Djaq." Then they all laughed again as she made some references toward dresses and veils that were all so unapologetically _girly, _which was not Djaq's style at all. She also explained how she could not breathe there - the custom for women was so strict, she much preferred to be a boy/girl transvestite in England.

And so things had returned to normal - nearly. Robin still had that morbid demeanor about him - and although Allan was heartened by his best friends return, he still had that shadow of guilt hanging over him like a veil never to be lifted off. He felt absolutely horrible when someone did something kind for him, and utterly undeserving. He found he was not sleeping at night because it as too comfortable of a bed. He just felt unworthy to be a part of such a worthy group of people. He tried to be himself for he did not want to explain his thoughts and be met with the inevitable pity and attempt to reassure him that he was indeed a _good man_.

The result of this was that he remained his cocky uncaring self when he was around them while being haunted by his festering conscience when he was alone or it was quiet. Not even Will or Djaq realized something was wrong and so it continued on, Allan slightly satisfied with the guilt that followed him around because it was a punishment he felt that he deserved. Little did he know that although he thought Will and Djaq didn't notice - in reality the whole gang noticed a slight change in him, but wasn't exactly sure what it was.

It had now been about two weeks since Will and Djaq's return. The rest of the gang had taken to sitting cozily by the fire inside the camp. They were talking and laughing, even Robin was occasionally joining in with a chuckle or two. Allan felt slightly edgy in the cozy situation. It was all so comfortable… too comfortable. _I don't deserve a happy situation like this._ This was stifling and Allan tried not to portray it, but the others were vaguely aware of his noticeable silence. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He casually stood up and volunteered to get more firewood, making a joke on his way out the door to avert suspicion.

Allan took in a deep breathe of the brilliantly frigid night air. It was drizzling. Allan felt truly relaxed at the uncomfortable situation and walked out a little farther feeling a slight shiver as the chill went through his skin. Whether he acknowledged it or not these feelings of overwhelming guilt were getting less and less severe as he got more accustomed to being back in the gang. But tonight he was happy to be secluded. He was happy to be alone and not share in the happiness of the others - maybe he was afraid of ruining it for them? Whatever the reason, he liked to be alone more now than before his betrayal. He often volunteered nowadays to do the chores no one else wanted to do, like getting firewood on the morbidly gray nights. It made him feel like he was repaying them in a small way by letting them have the comfort they deserved. So he continued on his way at ease (for once) taking his time and enjoying the weather that so seemed to fit his personality. He gathered up twigs here and there determined to bring back a mighty pile of wood.

--

A young, blonde-haired woman pushed her way through the forest determinedly. She had to mentally push down panic as she rushed through the trees hoping to be found by a certain group of outlaws. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't let this get in her way - she had to focus on one thing and one thing only; for if she wasn't focused solely on finding Robin Hood then her mind would wander. And if she allowed her mind to wander it would surely be engulfed by the mounting black abyss of panic that lay just below the surface. In her rush she stumbled and fell to the freezing ground - she didn't even dust herself off, she just got up and kept going. She saw a tree and was unexpectedly reminded of her son, sitting under a tree - happily playing. She let out a stifled cry and tried desperately to push the memory out before it took over her mind and made her collapse in a pathetic crying heap on the forest floor. _No! For him! I have to find Robin Hood! _

She continued onward. Her legs were starting to seize up in the cold, and she pushed her hair out her eyes in frustration. Her hair was slightly damp as it was drizzling this night. She was practically running up the great North Road, waiting and hoping for the inevitable. Sure enough, she was not disappointed. She nearly collapsed again, this time with relief, as a voice carried from behind her. "Oi! Miss, don't you know it's not safe, to be running around Sherwood forest, especially at this time of night - there are outlaws everywhere you know!" She turned around expectantly only to find a man who was clearly not Robin and her mind nearly overtook her again.

"I'm trying to find Robin Hood!" she cried desperately, tears running down her face now as she practically shouted at the blonde-haired man with electric blue eyes. The only thing that kept her from losing it was the realization that although he wasn't Robin, he didn't look completely unfamiliar either. Yes, she had seen him before! With Robin - he was with Robin Hood!

Allan A' Dale immediately dropped his joking demeanor (that he'd automatically put on out of habit) once he saw that her face was red with tears. Timidly he put down his pathetically small bundle of firewood and approached the young woman who was obviously in distress. "It's all right. It's all right." He said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. He came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder looking her in the eyes. "I know Robin Hood. Just tell me what's wrong, and I can get him for you." He gave her a few moments to compose herself, to wipe her face and stop the flow of tears. "Hang on." He said lowering his eyebrows in confusion and taking a good look at her, "Don't I know you?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "I'm Annie. Robin - or you all - helped me once before. You found my Seth in the forest - and now the Sheriff's taken him!" she burst into tears again as Allan was struck with the memories of Seth and Annie. His face, which was usually happy and carefree - was now creased with worry lines and his eyes were wide with concern. He placed an arm on her shoulders and said in his rarely used somber voice, "All right. You're all right. C'mon, you're coming back to the camp with me."

--

_So basically I got to watching Episode 1/04 and saw absolutely great chemistry between Allan and Annie. And I've been thinking that Allan really needs a girl. He's the only one who hasn't been lucky in love yet - and I'm getting sick of every person's different OC to pair him with. Why not give him a solid character he already established great chemistry with that no one else seems to have considered (at least none that I've seen - if you have than sorry for stealing the idea, lol)?... And so starts the first chapter of another romance multi-chap fic, this time about all our favorite jokester- Allan A' Dale. This will contain other traditional pairings, maybe, I dunno yet, depends on how I feel… _

_BTW: Just a side-note. I really didn't want to marry off Will and Djaq without the rest of the gang there but I couldn't think of any other premise that would allow them to stay in the holy land for only a few weeks then return home. Chapter 2 is already written, I'm just waiting a bit… maybe for some reviews (Hint Hint). And honestly I think I like the next chapter better than this one… As always - Enjoy!_

_-With love, The Freckled Advocate _

_P.S. If I don't respond to your review, don't think I don't appreciate it, because I really do, I'm just still trying to get the hang of working this website…_

_Thanks for Reading. )_

_-FA _


	2. Chapter 2

Allan had walked a long way out of the camp - thoroughly enjoying his walk. So it had actually been very lucky he'd come across Annie. She'd long since passed by the camp in her hurry, it was only by coincidence that Allan happened upon her in the forest. Because it was so far out, it turned out to be a long walk back to camp, which was horrible for the young woman who was still on edge with worry.

Allan had taken her hand and led her through the woods in a considerable rush because he understood that the sooner Annie found Robin the happier she'd be. Nonetheless he decided to ask her what exactly had happened, because he hated long walks in silence. Looking back at her and feeling a pang of pity at her tear soaked face he asked gently, "So, uh, what exactly happened to put you in this situation?" Annie sighed hating the fact that she would have to relive her nightmare, but once she started talking she felt considerably less panicky.

"Well, after I saw you last time I found myself at Kirkley's Abbey. I did not want to impose on the nuns for too long, so eventually I figured Guy would have forgotten me and I could live undetected with my sister in Clun. She took me in, but we changed my name to Susan in case anyone did try to find us. I've been raising Seth there for almost a year. Then a few days ago another new tax was placed on us. I guess Clun hasn't been paying as much as we should be because Guy came personally to almost every house in the village today. Upon his arrival my sister forced me to hide in the stables, lest he recognize me. It had only been a moment's notice and we didn't have time to hide Seth too. She faced Guy and claimed he was her son - she gave him all the money we had but it wasn't enough. He told her she would have a new incentive for paying, and rather than take her, he took my Seth." Annie was crying again. "He hit my sister over the head. I heard his horses leaving so I came out to find her on the floor."

"Was she al'right?" Allan asked, concerned. Annie nodded and continued, "She was not seriously hurt, the town's healer is looking after her now - she was still awake to tell me the story… Guy said she didn't have long…days - and then Seth…" she sobbed, and Allan turned back around, stopping for a moment to let her catch her breathe.

" 'ey, It's alright. Look - Don't worry. We'll get 'im out. After all, you've got the 'elp of Robin Hood!" She nodded and wiped her eyes. Allan flashed a quick grin and squeezed her hand - they were nearly there by now.

They'd finally reached the bottom of the small hill that concealed the camp. Allan stopped and turned to Annie. "Why don't you wait here. I'll just go announce that you're here and explain the situation to the lads, 'k?" She nodded. He let go of her hand and proceeded to go inside.

He was hit by warmth and appreciated the dynamics of the camp that Will had built them. The gang was still sitting around the fire, though they didn't seem quite as giddy as when he'd left. "What? Did you forget about the firewood?" Will asked jokingly. "You've certainly been out a long time - how can you come back with nothing?" Much laughed at his own question. Ignoring them both Allan turned to their leader who was directly across from him opposite the fire. "Robin, we have a problem."

The whole gang looked at him in confusion. Much and Will raised their eyebrows while Djaq and John furrowed theirs. Robin's face remained the impassive as he asked evenly, "Why? What is going on?"

"You remember that baby we found last year out here that was Giuisborne's?" Robin nodded twice, "Yes… so?" "So I've got his mother - Annie - outside right now. She says she's been living with her sister in Clun and they couldn't afford to pay more new taxes. Rather than arrest the person herself Gisborne decided she'd feel more inclined to pay if he took the kid. He doesn't know it's his son, he just thinks it's Annie's sister's son. I just found her wandering the forest hoping we would find 'er."

The happy aura about the camp seemed to have evaporated in an instant. "I hate Gisborne." Will said vehemently. In his head Robin said, _You have no idea. _Everyone in the camp was filled with hatred for the vile man who seemed to have sunk even lower. _He'd lock up children! _John roared in his own mind. The whole gang got up and started for the door. Remembering the last part of Annie's speech Allan stopped them by saying, "Wait, there's more! She says he told the sister that she'd only have a couple a days until… well, until bad things would 'appen." Djaq shook her head in disgust.

Allan started out the door leading the others behind him. "Annie… C'mon inside. It's warmer." He put his arm on the woman's shoulder and steered her toward the camp and the gang waiting outside. Robin approached her and said solemnly, "Annie, I am so sorry. Look, I promise, we'll do everything we can. We'll get Seth back for you. In the meantime, come inside and you can stay here for the night."

Once inside they all realized the problem that presented itself. When Marian had stayed here, she'd stayed in Allan's bed - now there was no free place for Annie to sleep. Immediately realizing this Allan steered her over to his own bunk and gallantly offered it to her, saying he could sleep on the floor. She would have felt bad about putting him out, but she was too exhausted (physically and mentally) to protest. It was late and she had walked here all the way from Clun. As soon as her head hit the pillow she closed her eyes and thought _I did it. I found Robin Hood - and now Seth will be saved. _And so she fell asleep, still wishing her son was in her arms but a new hope burning through her.

Seeing as Allan had been sidetracked on his previous mission, the gang was now seriously lacking in its firewood supply. And because he was now preoccupied with setting up a makeshift bed on the floor; Will and Djaq set it upon themselves to get the wood together. Djaq grabbed her husband's hand and they went out the door whispering to Much (they were all whispering for fear of waking Annie) where they were off to. They both chuckled as they heard Much mutter, "Yea…sure… _firewood_…I think I've found a new euphemism..."

Once they were out of earshot Will turned to his wife and said something that had been on his mind since he'd gotten back from the holy land. "Does Allan seem different to you? I mean… he's doing _selfless_ things now - like giving up his bed - and going for firewood before… and I dunno, he seems quieter to me."

Djaq gave her husband a sly smile and responded with, "Mm. Maybe… Or maybe, he just wants to show the young damsel in distress that he can be a gentleman." they both snickered - neither would be surprised. Although after a moment Djaq added, "In all seriousness though, yes, he has been rather quiet… he does not seem himself." They walked on in silence lost in their own thoughts. It was the kind of comfortable silence that both loved to share as they were always aware of the other's presence without any real need for words. The scene was perfect, complete with their love's hand wrapped gently in their own.

On the spur of the moment Will's hand tightened on Djaq's and he pulled her into himself. Djaq now found herself in the arms of the man she loved. From his chest she stood facing him and looked into his beautiful green eyes. She _loved_ his passion...

"William Scarlett" Djaq protested with a huge grin on her face, "we are _supposed_ to be looking for firewood." he raised his eyebrows at her, a broad smile on his own face as he said, "Who says we can't start a little fire out here?"

Djaq giggled before Will swooped down to close the distance between them as their lips met…

--

Both married outlaws seemed particularly out of breathe and overly giggly when they returned…Although they did both carry big stacks of firewood.

Outside the camp they found the other outlaws, congregated and waiting for their arrival.

"You two sure took your time." Much said impatiently.

"Yea…well we had a lot of wood to deal with." Will said with deliberation and an uncharacteristic cheeky expression and smirk. He lifted the pile in his hands for effect. Both Much and Djaq flushed; although Djaq had a highly amused, yet guilty, smile in her eyes. Allan roared with laughter and Will had a chuckle at his own cheekiness as well. Allan bounced next to his best friend and put an arm around his shoulder, "Well, I've finally started to rub off on ya! Who woulda guessed?" He ruffled Will's hair and Will took a playful swing at him. It turned into a minor brawl filled with fits of laughter between the two men. Djaq smiled lovingly at her two best friends - at least Allan seemed to be himself… for right now anyway.

"All right. All right you two. Break it up - we don't wanna wake up Annie." Robin scolded as though talking to children, although he didn't conceal the amused look on his face too. Allan and Will broke apart and went back over to stand near Djaq and each other. "Is that why we're out here then?" Will asked placing an arm around his wife, "So we don't wake up Annie?" Robin nodded.

"By the time she wakes up tomorrow morning we want a full plan to present to her in order to get Seth back." Much added for his master. Robin continued looking at each member of his gang in turn, "So… any ideas?"


	3. Chapter 3

Robin stood with his arms folded over his chest, looking at each member of his gang in turn. "So, who wants to be captured? No volunteers?" Everybody seemed very intent in examining their feet. Allan stepped forward. "I'll do it." he said looking Robin in the eye.

_Wow, _Will thought, _He really is trying to step up. _A memory came flooding back to Will of another time Allan had been 'captured' for the sake of a plan. However last time he hadn't volunteered to be part of the band of slaves - he had only agreed reluctantly. He grinned as this memory brought up the foremost memory he had of his wife - before he even knew she was female. Djaq's voice broke into his thoughts as she asked, "But won't he be the most easily recognized?" It had been awhile since Allan had gone to town - and that was because people were bound to remember the lap-dog that followed Gisbourne around for a few months. Despite this Allan still wanted to do it - he was sick of hiding and still wanted to do all he could to prove his loyalty.

Robin frowned thinking it over. Allan's heart seemed to sink in his chest - he really wanted to do this. He was happy to put himself in danger for the gang, after all, it was what he deserved.

Finally Robin said heavily, "She's right Allan, you would be -" but Allan cut him off mid-sentence with, "I could wear a disguise!" Robin frowned again, thinking. He shook his head slowly and stated, "No I still think it would be too risky. Of all of us Will would probably be least likely to be noticed." Will nodded accepting the indirect order. Allan's spirits fell but he stepped back into line without showing his disappointment.

"However." Robin continued, putting his eyes back on the blue-eyed man, "We do need someone to be a guard and bring Will in. With that helmet on, you wouldn't be recognized easily - interested?"

"'Course!" Allan said, a smile on his lips.

"Well, now that that's settled." Robin said, "Ok. So Will gets captured by Allan and brought to the dungeons. Down there you should find baby Seth, or ask around - one of the other guards is sure to know where he is. If he's there you simply use this -" he held up a twisted piece of metal "- to pick the lock. That is, after you've taken out the other guards. Then All three of you leave. We'll secure your exit." Robin finished. They all nodded.

"And if Seth isn't in the dungeons - we just make mild changes to fit a new plan centered around where baby Seth actually is." More nodding.

"And plan B?" Little John asked - he'd been the one who'd suggested Plan B in the beginning. Robin looked at him and said reluctantly, "Plan B is we simply give Annie the money to give to her sister which will go to Gisbourne; freeing Seth but giving the Black Knights another sum of money to work with." He would hate to use Plan B - but John was right, they couldn't risk the boy's life. John merely nodded contentedly.

"Alright then - I say we all go to bed, it'll be a long day tomorrow." And so the gang all went to their separate bunks, Will and Djaq sharing one now (Allan to the floor) and within a few minutes the quiet sounds of John's snoring and Much's constant fidgeting and turning over were the only sounds resonating through the camp.

Soon everybody was sleeping soundly - except Allan. Once again he was tossing and turning - his eyes fluttering as he slept fitfully. Falling asleep wasn't his problem - after so many months before they had the camp he had grown used to sleeping on the forest floor. But being back on the ground didn't stop his usual entourage of nightmares. Dreams in which his father told him he was useless. Ones where he relived the homeless life he once had before his friends and he had perfected the art of lying and pick pocketing in his existence as a lonely con-artist. And of course the recurring nightmare where he was suddenly surrounded by piles of money but the corpses of his friends were among the piles, and his hands, to his horror, were bloody.

Allan woke up with a start. It took him a moment to remember why he was on the floor. He was breathing heavily and his face was sweaty. He placed his hands over his face and rubbed the sweat away trying to calm himself down. As he pulled his hands away from him he opened his eyes and realized he was shaking.

It must have been a few hours since he'd first fallen asleep; the stars had moved, and it seemed lighter out - as though the sun were due to rise soon. He decided to get up rather than retreat back into the inevitable nightmares. He quietly rose to his feet and out of the camp, _maybe I'll get a drink from the stream, _he thought vaguely, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing up?" Allan jumped and flew around. Annie was sitting with her back against a bit of stone that served as the foundation to the camp. Allan must have walked right past her as he left without even seeing her. "Jeez! You scared me! …I couldn't sleep… How 'bout you; what are you doing up."

She shrugged and pulled her knees up to her chest. Allan walked over and she said quietly, "I miss Seth, I'm worried about him."

Allan sat down next to her and said soothingly - "Aw C'mon don't do that. We already got a plan to get 'im out! And besides - you _do_ realize you 'ave the help of the famous Robin Hood, right?" He was smiling at her, and she couldn't help but raise the corners of her mouth a bit. They sat in a comfortable quiet - which was a new sensation for Allan - usually quiet meant awkwardness, but not at this moment. Finally Annie broke the silence and asked, "So what's bothering you. People don't wake up at this hour of the morning for no reason."

He examined his hands. They were rough, and he had a few scars from various accidents. Finally he looked up at Annie and said sadly, "I guess I'm just sick of not being a good person."

She looked at him surprised. "And what makes you think you're not?" He spent another minute or two examining his fingers. There was one scar on his left pointer finger, it was long and straight going parallel to the bone. He got it in a tavern betting on a knife game with another man when he was more drunk than he thought - bringing the knife down on his finger instead of the table.

Eventually he responded, saying, "I've done things I'm not too proud of. I -" his voice cracked and he wasn't sure if he could admit what was causing his guilt. He knew most of Nottingham knew about his betrayal anyway. He wound up just blurting it out, "I betrayed my friends, for _money_, and they forgave me. I don't think I deserve to be forgiven." He shook his head disgusted with himself.

A very odd feeling swept over Allan-A-Dale at that moment. He spent so much time and energy trying to protect himself emotionally, by not admitting anything to anyone. There was no one he'd confided in - he didn't even tell Will and Djaq _everything_. That's why he was a good liar - he had lots of practice covering up his feelings all the time. What on earth had made him spill this dark secret of his to the woman he barely knew? He was felt afraid. He'd never felt so vulnerable, and he couldn't tell if what he had just done was smart or foolish.

Annie just nodded. She looked at him but he was staring down again refusing to meet her eyes. "I don't think that makes you a bad man. I think that makes you a great one - for finding the remorse in yourself." He looked at her with unmasked surprise, he met her eyes with his and they shared a moment.

Now it was Annie's turn to cast her eyes downward as she said, "We all do things we are ashamed of. And… I know how you feel. Gisbourne has a way to persuade you to do the wrong thing - and make you think it is right."

The birds had been singing throughout their whole conversation, and at that precise moment the sun rose and appeared through the trees. Allan had momentarily forgotten who Seth's father was and Annie's words brought the reality crashing back. He felt bad for bringing up the topic. He didn't know why but right then he really wanted to hold her hand - but he resisted the urge. Perhaps it was because she was the only person on the face of the earth that understood what he did - the only other person he knew of that had also been deceived by Guy's lies and feigned companionship. Annie looked back up at him and continued, "But good can come from bad situations brought on by Guy. I got Seth, and you got the true forgiveness of your gang. Plus we both left a whole lot wiser knowing to never go back to him, and who our true friends are."

Silence. Then Allan stated, "Gawd, he's a bugger - 'aint he?" and they both had a quiet laugh at Gisbourne's expense. "You know." he said honestly, "I never really thought of it like that." And again they looked into each other's eyes. Allan's hand was off his lap and heading towards hers when a third voice broke the new morning air.

"Morning!" Both Allan and Annie's heads turned toward the source of the voice - Will was walking towards them from the entrance to the camp. He turned his head toward the door and exclaimed to what must've been the questions of the other outlaws that neither Allan nor Annie could hear, " - Yea! I found 'em! they're both out here."

Allan's hand fell to the ground forgotten as Will came out to join them. "We all woke up and wondered where you two had stolen off to - want some breakfast?" Annie looked at Allan for a moment then replied that that would be nice and allowed Will to help her to her feet. She glanced back once before going through the door. Once she was inside Will looked at his friend quizzically because he hadn't moved from his spot on the ground. He was still staring at his hand though now the scar lay forgotten as his whole mind was dwelling on the prospect of the moment he'd almost had - with her hand in his.

"You coming?" Will asked, offering his hand to help Allan up too. "Yea." Allan said breaking out of his haze, "Yea, I am." Then he took Will's hand to pull himself up and followed his friend inside, Annie's words still the foremost thought in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

_The rest of the morning passed without event. They ate breakfast; some eggs that Much had found the day before - and it surprisingly wasn't that bad. Then they explained the plan to Annie, and the camp became busy with preparation. Robin had a minor argument with the young mother who was insisting that she wanted to help in the rescue of her son. Eventually they compromised and Robin allowed her to follow them into town but she had to stay there and not draw attention to herself. As it happened, she had a friend in town anyway whose house she'd be able to stay in. _

_She seemed a lot calmer this morning than she had been yesterday and as she explained to John who asked her good-naturedly if she was alright, she felt, "much happier now that I have the help of the famous Robin Hood." She gave Allan a look and he raised his eyebrows in recognition of his own wording. The old Robin would have basked in the compliment, but ever since the loss of Marian, he usually just shrugged off such glorifying words - as he did now._

_Eventually Annie was laughing as she watched Allan struggle to put on a guard's uniform. He noticed that she had a light laugh - a cute giggle. Although he was trying to ignore her laughter, out of embarrassment, when Djaq had to come over to help untangle him and pull the cloth over his head. His ears turned red but he just responded lightly with, "Yea, yea, let's see __you_ get it on so quickly then!" To which everyone had a laugh at his expense. 

Then, without further ado, they were on their way to Nottingham. 

Allan and Will had volunteered to walk Annie to her friend's house - after all it was near the entrance to the castle closest to the dungeons. They dropped her off and had her promise to stay there until she heard word from one of them. The prospect of not being with the gang was making her visibly nervous; both Allan and Will could tell she would be willing to charge with them into a group of a thousand soldiers if it meant she could get her son back faster, but hated to wait and do nothing but think. Once in the friend's house Will started putting on the faulty shackles (the ones that looked locked but would easily open) that Allan would hold onto the end of. While he was occupied with that Allan went over and put his hand on Annie's shoulder. 

"Look, Don't be nervous. We'll get Seth back. I promise you." She turned toward him and bit her lip, "How can you promise that?" She asked - it was an honest question, not an accusation. "Because it's just Guy we're up against - and we've both beat 'im at least one time over each. Piece a cake." She looked into his electric blue eyes and smiled. There was just something about him that made her smile - even when she thought she couldn't. 

Allan returned her smile and squeezed her shoulder. However as soon as he turned around the smile fell off his face. He knew he had to be strong for Annie but honestly the prospect of facing Guy scared the hell out of him. He closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer that he'd be able to fulfill his promise to the young woman. 

"Ready?" Will asked him. Allan nodded once, "Let's do this." they both walked towards the door and looked back at Annie and her friend - a Mrs. Hannah Pennyworth. Will shook Hannah's hand and thanked her for her hospitality, to which she responded not to mention it, just to, "bring that boy of hers back safe and sound and we'll call it even, more so in fact." Allan also nodded at the woman and voiced his thanks. Then Annie walked up and grabbed a hold of Allan's hand. 

He was completely taken aback and just gaped as he felt her cool, small hand in his own. 

"Thank you." she whispered to him and squeezed his hand once before letting it go. Allan was speechless so Will jumped in to save him and said, "Just doing our job." before pulling Allan out the door. 

Once outside Allan took the lead - both figuratively and literally speaking (he was both in front and took hold of the 'lead' to Will's shackles). Will had his hood up to avert suspicion but Allan still let out a few choice condemnations just to divert suspicions more. So the only thing said between them on the crowded streets of Nottingham were things like, "Maybe a trip to the dungeons will convince you pay your taxes more, eh?" or, "It's scoundrels like you that convinced me to take this job!"

However once they entered the castle they found themselves navigating their way through empty corridors so Allan fell silent due to loss of an audience. 

Once it became evident that their was no one within earshot that would care what a prisoner said to his captive; Will decided to use this time to try to figure out what was bothering his brother in arms. 

"Allan, are you alright? Lately you just seem quieter than usual - well, quiet is unusual for you no matter what… so what's up?" Allan was taken aback, but managed his automatic reply of, "I'm fine. Dunno what you're talking about… I been a bit tired recently, but that's all." Right after the words left his mouth he wondered why he said them; why he shut out the people in his life he cared about (and cared about him) the most. Whatever the reason he couldn't take back the words now - he put up the barrier and now he had to stand behind it. 

However Will didn't buy it. "Oh, C'mon Allan. Ever since Djaq and I got back we've noticed a change in you. Everyone has. What? Do you feel guilty about betraying us or something? I mean, C'mon Allan - we've all already forgiven you for it. There's no good in beating yourself up." 

"I'm fine Will." Allan growled, although below the surface the younger man's words touched his soul and made him feel more accepted than he'd ever felt before. But however meaningful they couldn't lift the permanent scar on his soul that branded him as a '_traitor_'. He wondered vaguely if guilt would ever leave him alone. He sighed inwardly, but before Will could interject again footsteps were heard coming so Allan bellowed menacingly, "C'mon! Move it ya scum!" 

They passed by two guards going the opposite direction who nodded to Allan, who nodded back, keeping his head low. Will couldn't help but notice that his companion had broken into a sweat. He walked quicker and brought his head back up only once the other two were around the bend behind them. "What was that about?" Will whispered. Allan looked behind him nervously before saying also in a whisper, "The one on the right's name was Trent. He used to do odd jobs for me, while I was…" he trailed off. But within a moment they were finally coming to the dungeons anyway. Allan put the previous conversation to the back of his mind in order to focus on the task at hand.

Luckily there happened to be no guards out front so Will quickly picked the lock and opened the door. Once inside they found another two guards and Allan let out a silent sigh of relief - he didn't know either one personally, so didn't need to worry about being recognized. Allan shoved Will roughly through the door, knowing his friend would understand the situation would warrant a small bit of man-handling in order to be believable. 

"This one thought he was too high and mighty to pay taxes!" Allan bellowed in a voice much deeper than his normal one at the two guards observing them. He cuffed Will in the back of the head (lightly - but Will still threw his head forward in feigned pain for effect). "We'll show 'im who's boss down here now won't we." he cackled evilly, and reveled lightly in his own ability as a performer -seeing as that's what he really did all the time anyway. He continued on with the show, making a point to pat his pockets and dig through them convincingly before finally looking up at the other two and saying sourly, "I think I left my pair o' keys upstairs in mi room. One o' you gents wanna show this scoundrel to his master suite?" He gestured to the cell behind him. 

One man shrugged and walked over to open a door to one of the cells. The man figured he didn't have to be suspicious - after all what kind of person cons their way _into_ jail. He smiled smugly at the thought as the cell door made an ominous clang that resounded throughout the dungeons. Little did he know that Allan A'Dale, ever the trickster, had not only inadvertently gained the man's trust - but he was now aware of where the man held the keys that would later free his friend from the cell he was currently being locked inside of. Allan grinned to himself. He loved doing things he was good at.

Will looked infuriated (with Allan as his best friend he was bound to gain some acting skills too). While glaring at his blue eyed best mate he winked than spat at Allan's feet. Allan winked back grinning (his back to the other guard) then went fully into character as he jumped back and bellowed angrily, "Oy! You watch yourself! 'ell, I don't need Gisbourne I'll torture you mi'self!" He shoved Will back through the bars and the dark haired man appeared to be thrown to the floor. Now it was all up to Allan to get the information - _Showtime_, he thought. 

"Bastard." he grumbled turning toward the other guards. "So 'ow bout you lot, you 'aul anybody in today? Or 'ave you just been on guard duty all day guarding -" he looked around the dungeons at all the empty cells, "- the crowd of rowdy prisoners." he finished sarcastically, with a grin. 

The man to the left, one with short blonde-hair and a bit big around the midsection replied, "Well, we had this one fella in here a while ago, what was his name?" He looked to the guard to his right, one who was much older, taller, and skinnier with black hair in his eyes (this one had carried the keys a moment before). "Bryant. Colin Bryant." the tall one said a grin forming on his lips. "Oh yeah!" the short one said laughing, "Bryant - well, anyway we had our way with him, didn't we?" 

Will was sitting in a shadow so no one saw him go pale. Colin was a friend of his, a nice man from Clun, one with three children under the age of five, and who was always eager to help anyone except the sheriff or Gisbourne. Allan also knew him, but knew the charade was critical to their mission so he asked casually, "Oh yeah? What'ja do to 'im?" The tall one replied, "He was caught poaching, complaining of some whining brats or something… so we took his hand." he was smiling manically, and the real Allan wanted to retch. However the fake Allan found it entertaining so he replied, "Oh, nice! It's been a while since I caught somebody for that. Must've been great!" 

The other two smiled, the fat one raised his eyebrows proudly, as they guffawed. Allan tried his best to look envious, but on the inside he was screaming at these monsters, and at himself (_how could you have ever stood for a side that does this to people - and Colin! He never hurt a fly!_). Meanwhile Will made a mental note to visit Colin's house the first chance they could get to share condolences and offer help. 

"So that it, that's all you 'ad down 'ere today?" Allan asked. 

"For today. Yup." the fat one said. "Why?"

"Oh. No reason." Allan said casually scratching his nose before unconcerned, "I just 'eard some rumors that someone brought in a kid - no older than seven, wanted to know if it was true." Will marveled at how well Allan pulled it off; he half-believed himself that Allan was only making conversation, and that this wasn't the biggest question he'd been leading up to, as though he didn't care about the answer. 

"No, we heard that too!" the fat one said excitedly, he looked upward and said, "Yea Charlie told us that too! No, it ain't a rumor! He was there - wif Gisbourne I mean- when he brought the kid in!" 

"Nah. Really?" Allan asked, trying to act perversely interested while only really being the latter. "Well, where's the kid now then if 'e ain't in 'ere?" he sounded suspicious - as though he suspected the other man was just pulling his chain. 

"Gisbourne took 'im back to his house - in Locksley. Locked the kid in the cellar or something, according to Charlie! Honest." he added, nodding earnestly.

"Really?" Allan said raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Isn't that interesting…" he moved closer to them nonchalantly. Then he said, with the air of one about to reveal a secret, "You know what's more interesting though…?" they smiled wickedly and leaned forward to hear him. "What?" the older one asked. Allan beckoned them closer, smiling, and then with unbelievable speed he struck them both in the temple at the same time smacking their heads together and leaving them in a heap on the floor. "…What's interesting is the fact that Djaq taught me how to do that so you won't remember a thing when you wake up." Allan finished to his two sleep-invoked victims on the floor. 

He reached into the chain mail of the tall one and into his left-hand pocket for the keys to let Will out. Will was standing at the door holding onto the bars when Allan came over. "Djaq taught you that?" Will asked as Allan looked at the different keys and put the correct one in the lock. "Yup." he said grinning, "On the boat to the holy land." Will nodded and smiled as he thought of his wife and her ferocity. "I'll have to tell her to teach me that." he said thoughtfully as the clang of the door brought him back to reality. "Not being funny - but I think she should teach all the lads that - bloody useful!" Allan smiled as he swung the door shut after his friend was out. "Ah! Wait a moment. Forgetting something." Allan said to Will who had started toward the dungeon steps.

"What?" Will asked, confused. 

Allan gave his signature grin that told Will he had something else up his sleeve - which he did - literally. From somewhere beneath his uniform chain mail Allan extracted a medium sized bottle. Will grinned catching on. Allan poured the contents of the bottle over the men and managed to pour a bit down each of their throats. "With that much booze here not even _they'll_ believe their story when they wake up. That is if they remember anything at all." Allan said happily. Then he took a swig of the stuff himself, and offered it to Will who gave him a look that clearly said, "_No. And you're crazy_." To which Allan smirked and carefully put the bottle next to the fatter one on the floor. 

"To Locksley?" Will asked.

"Well, to Robin - _then_, to Locksley." Allan countered as they left the dungeons behind them. 

--

_I am very much aware that it's been a bit of a while since I updated and I'm sorry. It seemed like every time I sat down to write I'd hear a knock on the door, go to answer it and get greeted with, "Uh hi, this is the world. Just thought I'd pop in for a bit." :P …So yea. This is one of the first times that I didn't write a chapter of something all at once, it actually took me a 3-4 days. But anywhoo, school starts soon and, being the chronic procrastinator, I have __**loads **__of summer work to do - so I apologize in advance if the next chapter is late too. Sorry. And please review! (Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed - you make me love life, and writing- thanks __J__)_


	5. Chapter 5

Robin sat by in silence as Djaq and John talked idly next to him. Much had gone to get them at least two more guard uniforms and Djaq and John were just casually discussing yesterday's drop-off. So Robin figured he could sit in silence as he had nothing to add to the conversation - and he could go over darker thoughts in his mind by himself.

Once again Allan had volunteered to do something, and this perturbed Robin. Last time Allan had volunteered so readily to do things - he'd been giving information to Robin's enemy. _But Allan seems honest now - different... But you didn't suspect him the first time round either. _

He heard what the others said about Allan, '_He seems different - quieter_.' '_Maybe he still feels guilty about what he did._' _Or maybe, _thought Robin, _he feels guilty about what he's doing again… _

Robin shook his head. _No, _he thought firmly, _Allan wouldn't do that again…would he? He seemed to be definitely loyal to Marian. _He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered his love. His heart seemed to stop and grief overwhelmed him for a moment - but he took a deep breathe looked at his surroundings and didn't allow his eyes to brim with tears because he didn't want to draw attention to his pain. His unrequited love seemed to haunt him as it was only unrequited due to death. He shuddered inwardly, but pushed the pain aside to continue with his original line of thought.

_He seemed to be loyal to her. But is he loyal to me? He was only loyal to her because she saved his life. But so did I! But then you tried to take it back and she stopped you… No. He wouldn't turn on me again. Maybe he is just guilty, which is why he's quiet. But he's still so eager to do jobs in the castle. What could explain that. Unless…_

Robin's mind whirled round and round, and he still wasn't sure whether or not to suspect the other outlaw. He bit his knuckle as was his habit when he was deep in thought but then a voice brought him back into the moment.

"…Robin?"

"Hmm? What? Sorry." Robin blinked as he looked at Much who had obviously just asked him a question.

"I said, 'Are you alright?" Much said tentatively, observing his master with concern.

Robin merely shrugged - he didn't know if he was or not. He was always lost, now that his counterpart was gone. She seemed to have taken a part of him with her. Probably his heart.

Much nodded, he understood for the most part. But before he could push the matter Robin asked him, "Did you get the uniforms?"

"Yup. Four of them actually!" Much said proudly.

"You took out four guards by yourself? Nice work!" Djaq praised him. Robin grinned (although it didn't really reach his eyes) and said, "Good job." clapping his friend on the shoulder. Much's neck went red and a blush crept into his cheeks - maybe he _wouldn't_ tell them he just nicked them from a laundry bin…

--

Will and Allan cornered a guard and stole his uniform which Will donned quickly. Then they headed for the North gate which was being overseen by four guards. "We just gonna walk right through?" Will whispered quietly. Allan just nodded and they proceeded forward. Alan tried desperately to see under the helmet of the people to see if he would have to worry about being recognized, but it was hopeless. "Be ready to run to the forest." Allan said, and Will nodded and clenched his hands into fists.

""Evening, fellas!" Allan called jovially to the four who turned toward the two oncoming guards, one reached for their sward, and Allan tensed, reaching for his own.

"Allan? Will?" a familiar voice called back. They were now about fifteen feet away and Allan dropped his hand to his side a smile forming on his face.

"Djaq?" Will responded, and the woman threw her helmet off smiling herself as she embraced her husband. Much sighed a breathe of relief letting his hand fall as well.

Then the six guards all walked together into the forest laughing slightly at the near mishap. "So what can you tell us?" Robin asked the two returning outlaws as soon as they were under the cover of the trees. All six of them were pulling off their armor and piling it up under a tree.

"We think Seth's at Locksley. He's definitely not down there." Allan said relieved to find that the tunics are easier to get off then they are to get on. "Damn!" Robin said, "That certainly makes things harder…"

"Oh and Robin…" Will said, pulling the man from his prospective planning, "We also have to visit Colin Bryant once this is sorted out with Seth."

"Colin Bryant, the man from Clun?" Robin asked. Will nodded.

"Why?"

"Because we need to add him to our list. He lost a hand."

Robin scowled, _Damn Gisbourne and the Sheriff! _

"Alright. Well, first let's worry about Seth." he finished and they all nodded and waited for their orders.

"Right. Here's the new plan… or half a plan." The others grinned at their leader's trademark phrase than listened as the new plan unfolded itself beneath them.

--

_Yay! I finished another chapter Whoo! Yea, my parents think I've been working on my summer reading for the last hour or so, but this was just screaming to be written. So - enjoy. Next one coming soon! As always thank you, thank you, thank you for reviews (hint hint) :P_

_-FA _


	6. Chapter 6

You know, it's funny how I keep finishing these chapters, and yet my schoolwork is far from done and I go back Thursday. shrugs Eh, I love writing fan fics more. Enjoy the chapter and please, please, please review! :J

--

Allan left Mrs. Pennyworth's house for the second time that day feeling much as he had the first time - slightly nervous about the promises he'd made. Like the first time he had had another chat with Annie to fill her in on what they'd discovered so far and what their plan was from here on in. Then he'd reassured her again; his hand still tingled as he thought about how he'd had the courage to grab hers this time, causing his gut to twist and a small smile to cross his lips in an uncertain kind of way. However, she had been much more insistent this time that she wanted to go with them to help get her baby back.

"_Do you actually know how to fight?_" Allan had asked her quietly. To which she lowered her chin and said determinedly, "_technically… no. But my brother taught me some basics growing up, and for my Seth -_" she raised her eyes to look into Allan's piercing blue ones, "_I'd fight every man in the world three times over._" she said it seriously, and Allan was almost persuaded to let her come with them, but Robin was unconvinced. "_Annie, we're trying to get someone out of trouble - not put someone else into it._" He'd told her. Then the argument started. Annie got quite emotional, and if Allan hadn't known Robin better, he'd be surprised by the fact that the gentle man never once raised his voice to the borderline hysterical woman. In the end the rest of the gang had left with a very upset Annie in their wake.

"_Gimme a minute?_" Allan asked their leader as they were the last two and Robin was waiting for Allan to walk out the door. Robin sighed and said sternly, "_One__minute_. _And she can __not__ come. Alright?_" Allan nodded as Robin walked out. Then he made his way over to the distressed woman who was crying on the opposite side of the room where she'd stormed off after the fight. Mrs. Pennyworth was rubbing her back soothingly and telling her that the men would have her baby back in _"no time at all." _

"_She's right, you know_." he'd said, making his presence known. Annie turned to him wiping her eyes tiredly. Mrs. Pennyworth discreetly walked away leaving the two _"kids_" to talk. "_We'll have him back in no time at all." _That had been when he'd taken her hand; she sniffled appreciatively.

"_I don't doubt it…" _she started in a strained voice (she had shouted at Robin quite a bit). "_I just hate this waiting. It's driving me insane_! _I want to help my son." _

"_I know_." he'd replied and he started stroking her hand with his thumb, "_and I'm sorry, but Robin's said no. If it were me I'd let you come in a 'eartbeat. But it's him and 'e's not gonna be persuaded. I'm sorry._"

She'd glared at him for a minute and took her hand out of his saying testily, "_And who says I need anyone's permission to go after my own son_?" Allan had sighed and said in a pleading voice, "_Annie, please. He __is__ Robin Hood. Just let us do what we do, and you'll have Seth back in no time at all. I promise. Just, stay here. Please_." She was astounded to see the sincerity in his brilliant blue eyes and the honest pain in them as he looked from her one brown eye to the other. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes for a minute than composed herself as she said, "_I'm sorry. I'm just a bit… on edge is all. You're only trying to help_."

He nodded then opened his arms tentatively and she fell into him accepting his offer for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and she let another silent tear or two roll down her cheek and into his shoulder. She couldn't help but notice that he smelled good. "_No time at all. I promise_." he murmured into her hair as he rubbed her back and rocked side to side gently. Than with a shy smile he was gone and her only company was Mrs. Pennyworth once again.

--

Now Allan was walking along lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but think of Robin and Marian last year, after that black powder bloke had died. He'd just held Annie the same way that Robin had held Marian to let her cry…

"Annie is an honorable woman. A good mother." The voice next to him startled Allan back into the situation around him. Djaq was walking to his left, he hadn't realized she'd gotten so close to him. He looked over his shoulder to find Will who was deep in conversation with Robin somewhere behind them.

"Yea. Yea she is." Allan stated to a waiting Djaq.

"What happened last time, when you last helped this woman?" Djaq inquired curiously. Allan had forgotten that Djaq hadn't been there last time, but now explained in short, "Last time we just found a baby in the forest. There was a man named Roy who was part of the gang back then. He got taken to the dungeons and found out that the baby's mother was the maid bringing him food, and Gisbourne was the father. Gisbourne told her, Annie, that he'd taken the baby to some church or abbey or something and he'd be brought up there. Meanwhile the sheriff told Roy he had to kill Robin or his own mother would hang. We found out, so we went to save his mum. I went to find Annie and tell her about her baby, and there was a big fight in the castle courtyard. We got Roy's mum out and Annie got Seth back - after a scuffle with Gisbourne. Unfortunately Roy gave himself up so the rest of us could run. We hadn't heard from Annie since." Allan finished and Djaq had a scowl on her face.

"He just left his own son in the forest, to die?" she said in revulsion and Allan was amused to see the ever manly Djaq; showing off her maternal gene in the flash of anger in her dark eyes. "I hope she got that bastard good."

"Actually…" Alan said looking back interestedly into his memories, "If I remember correctly, she threatened him with a knife but he took her down in seconds - I had to pull him off of 'er" Allan scowled in anger, having forgotten this particular show of cruelty on Guy's part. "… but I got in a really good kick to his face." Allan said proudly. To be honest he'd forgotten about that until Djaq brought it up. Now he remembered how he'd grabbed her to help her up and they'd run together to the castle gates. He remembered afterwards - at the camp; conversation he'd had with her. But it had been deeply dampened by the tragic loss of Roy that had hung over all of them like a fog.

"You really like her, don't you?" Djaq asked slyly, as if this hadn't been what she'd been leading up to all along, and obviously implying something.

"What? No!" Allan exclaimed, caught off guard. His eyebrows came down as he realized how defensive and untrue that sounded, "I mean, yes. I do. But not the way you're making it out to mean!" he accused her. She grinned mischievously.

"Sure Allan." she said sarcastically.

"What?" he asked incredulously, trying not to look so defensive.

"I just think you like her more than you're letting on." Djaq said lightly, to which Allan didn't think quickly enough for a reply.

"I _am_ a woman Allan, and we are pretty good at spotting when men become smitten. Besides, men do fall in love easily." She was still talking in that light joking tone trying to egg him on - and she succeeded. She smiled and thought, _Men are so easy to mess with_, as he exploded beside her; much to her amusement.

"_Smitten_?! I'm not smitten with anyone! And love?! Who said love?? I just…it's only …she…" he sputtered off wildly, and Djaq giggled as his ears turned bright red.

"Alright. Alright." she said putting a hand on his shoulder, and laughing it off casually. "Fine - maybe it is only _her_ who is smitten with _you_." she said nonchalantly, inwardly she laughed hysterically as she watched the expected reaction.

He stopped sputtering immediately and paid her full attention, his eyes wide. "She...what? You think…?" But Djaq only shrugged her shoulders still grinning deviously and walked over to her husband who was now walking alone in the back of the group.

Allan turned to look back at Djaq with Annie on his mind. He didn't really see as Djaq kissed Will on the cheek making him smile - all he saw were brown eyes and Annie's face. _Did Djaq mean that? You think Annie really…?_ He didn't even dare to think of an end to that sentence, but the implications of the unsaid blew him away. "Blimey." he said to himself, completely lost in the moment.

--

Robin was starting to get frustrated. They were on their way to Gisbourne's house - the place where he lived and ate and slept. Surely, this should be a scary thought to Allan; surely he wouldn't be eager here - for he wouldn't want to get caught. But once again he'd volunteered to be the front-line and take the most dangerous position. And that made Robin seriously uneasy. Of course he did what he'd done last time - he made Will the front man once again, only this time with Djaq. Robin didn't know what to make of the situation - but he wouldn't send a seemingly unperturbed Allan waltzing back into Gisbourne's house if he could help it.

He didn't _want_ to suspect the other man. He just didn't know whether or not to trust him completely. He spoke briefly with Will - not letting on the severity of his doubts, but Will assured him fervently that Allan had, in fact, changed for the better. But hadn't he tricked them all once before?

Robin ran his hand through his hair. He needed to talk to Marian - needed her advice. Of all of them, Allan had always seemed to be loyal to her, at least. And she was always able to judge his character pretty well - she'd know if he had turned traitor once again. But alas, Marian isn't her, _hell she's not even in England! _His mind suddenly seemed to weigh very heavy on his skull, _she's six feet under a pile of sand in the damn holy land, the land bathed in blood - her blood. _His stomach hurt, and he was momentarily filled with despair.

But than a breeze blew through the forest, it washed over his face blowing back some of his brown hair. A flower hit him in the face, and he just managed to grab it before it blew on its way. A daisy; he couldn't help but have his spirits lift the tiniest bit. Their first official date, when he'd started courting her, had been when he was fifteen and she was fourteen. He'd put a daisy in her hair and she'd giggled leaving it in all night. _No she's not in the Holy Land - her bosy is, but she's here, with me - all the time. _He turned the flower over between his fingers and knew he was never without her - no matter how painful it got - he could almost feel her touch on his cheek. Almost - but not quite. He silently pocketed the flower and continued on his way sending up a silent message to heaven - to his love - to his precious daisy - his Marian.

--

They finally reached Locksley manor and Will and Djaq put the guard's uniforms back over their heads. They were pulling their helmets on as the other outlaws positioned themselves around the manor. Robin wanted to go in himself but knew that, like Allan, he'd have a high chance of being recognized and therefore - a higher chance of putting Seth in danger. That coupled with the fact that he hadn't faced Gisbourne, alone, face to face since they'd left the holy land - and Robin didn't want to kill the man. Or maybe the problem was that he did. His blood boiled and his heart ached as he thought of Gisbourne's role in her death. He knew she wouldn't want him dead anyway - and therefore Robin had to try his very best not to kill the bastard. But it took all his willpower not to.

"Alright" Robin whispered, "John you take the West Wall, Allan, the East one, Much with me out front. Djaq, Thorton should let you in through the kitchen, but it's probably up to you and Will from there. The less attention we draw to ourselves the better, so try to do this quietly, but if not - we're here." Will and Djaq nodded solemnly and stole off to the back door, letting go of each other's hands only once they heard voices of the workers in the manor. "The rest of you - any signal at all from Will or Djaq - get in there, no questions asked. Got it?" Robin finished, looking at each remaining member of his gang in turn.

Now that they were actually here, and Robin came to look at Allan, he didn't look quite as confident as Robin had originally thought. His mind was reeling again as he wondered if he was actually nervous about being caught, or if he were guilty about being caught of spying again. He briefly stumbled on the possibility that he shouldn't be sending him off alone to keep guard at the East gate - maybe he should have sent Much and stayed to keep an eye on Allan instead. But no - it was too late in the plans to change them now. _Besides, he didn't want Allan to suspect that __he suspected him of something he may or may not even be doing_… Robin had to blink as even he didn't understand that last thought and it was inside his own mind. He shook his head - he could worry about this later. Now they had a mission to do.

So each outlaw took their respected spot and waited for Will and Djaq's return. Each waited with baited breathe and listening carefully for anything that might indicate a signal - a cry, a whistle, actual yelling for help. But no; it was silent. Allan crouched down behind a bush listening intently, going through all these options in his mind and waiting on the alert for any one of them; a cry, a whistle, yelling, a rustling in the forest behind him… _Wait…_ he thought and turned around sharply as the distinct sound of a twig snapping reached the panicked outlaw's ears. Someone was coming this way, right for him, and Allan could only think of one possibility - Gisbourne's guards.

--

_Dum Dum Dum... Please review! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Allan tensed up, and felt his chest tighten in fear. Someone was definitely coming straight for him. He raised his sword quietly but just by getting it out of its sheath it made the trademark "whoosh" noise. The soft footfalls fell silent - _they must've heard my sword. _Adrenaline was kicking in by this point so even though Allan's eyes were wide with fear neither his hands nor his voice shook or portrayed any fear as he barked in his most threatening whisper, "_Who's there_!" There was silence and Allan stood frozen, sword raised.

"Allan?" a voice whispered back, uncertainly. He could here the fear in the feminine voice. He let out a breathe of relief and lowered his sword. "_Annie_?" He pulled back an overhanging branch that blocked his view and sure enough, standing there was Annie, looking just as relieved as he was that the other wasn't one of Gisbourne's men. She smiled timidly and walked over to join him, a slight guilt playing in her eyes. "Jeez, Annie! I could've attacked you - or I might've been one of Gisbourne's guards! What're you doing out here anyway?!" He put his sword back in its sheath roughly, and his heart was still beating against his ribcage.

"I followed you." she said casually, though she did still look a bit guilty.

"You told Robin you'd stay at Hannah's!" Allan could hear the scolding in his voice, but he couldn't help but feel protective of her.

She shrugged, "I lied." He just folded his arms and looked at here accusingly.

"Look, I have to be here to help my son. Even just to _see_ my son! I can't sit and wait any longer. Besides… I can take care of myself." Allan sighed and dropped his arms along with the accusing glare.

"Alright look." He started, "'ere's the deal. I can't very well bring you back now 'cause we're on a mission…" She smiled. He frowned. "…But you stay right here. If we need to fight, you stay here and hide, got that? Anyone comes near you - you run back to Hannah's or the closest safe place. Nuffin dangerous! 'right?" She nodded looking excited. Allan sighed again and rubbed his forehead with one hand.

"Robin will 'ave my head for letting you stay." Allan said to himself closing his eyes. When he opened them he could see Annie trying to don a sympathetic expression but she was just too happy to be doing something beneficial for her son instead of just sitting around waiting. Allan grinned in a bemused sort of way - _At least she's happy, that is one perk of this situation. _

She placed her hand on his arm; he felt his ears go red and his heartbeat quicken. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and she said quietly, with a smile, "Thank you, Allan." Then she cast her eyes down in an embarrassed sort of way, the smile still on her lips and she looked back up at him. He couldn't help but smile too as his face burned pleasantly.

Just then a whistle resounded around the house. Through the bush in front of him Allan saw Robin and Much sprinting across the lawn to the kitchen entrance of the house - John, he assumed, was coming from the other way. Allan didn't think, there was no time for hesitation or fear - he just grabbed Annie's hands and said urgently, "Stay here!" Then let go of her hands and ran to the kitchen entrance where Will and Djaq were fleeing the scene.

Allan was vaguely aware that there was a baby crying somewhere nearby, and he saw that Will was holding his left arm funny - but he didn't process any of that information as he met his first guard and attacked. Allan could never think during fights - he always found it amazing that Robin had the mental capacity to speak while his life was constantly being challenged. "Where's Seth?!" their shouted to either Will or Djaq. "Inside!" Will shouted in a strained voice the moment between knocking out one guard (with his right hand) and having another charge him viciously. There were so many guards. They must've set off the alarm. Gisbourne himself would be here any moment. The crying was still going in the background, and then Allan heard Djaq's trademark war-cry. To his left he was vaguely aware of Will fighting a guard on his own but Allan was too occupied with the two he was defending himself from to pay attention to much else. In one swift movement Allan took a step backward and met his back with Will's so that the three guards formed a triangle around the two outlaws. Will took out his man a moment before Allan took out one of his own and together they took down the last one left before giving each other a nod and jumping right back into the fight. Something seemed wrong with Will's expression, but Allan didn't have time to think.

Allan now faced another two (they seemed to be filing out of the house in twos and threes as they reached the door from wherever their post was in the manor) and now he had Robin to his left taking on three at once. Just then a booming voice roared, "Hood!" and Robin sniggered - few things made him happy in life since his love's passing - but seeing a face like that on Gisbourne could still make him smile. "Get Them!" Guy shouted and to the gang's horror - another ten guards seemed to have shown up with Gisbourne. Robin's face fell. "There's too many - retreat!" Robin cried and spun on his heel ready to run. But he hadn't seen the huge man standing behind him raising his sword.

"Run!" Allan shouted and shoved Robin out of the way, hard. When he'd thrown himself at Robin his sword was already up so when the guard's came crashing down Allan was just able to block it. Robin stumbled and turned around to make sure Allan was alright but flew off like a flash after the rest of the group. Allan, meanwhile, was in deep combat with the huge guard but was maneuvering himself backward away from the rest and after the others. He turned and headed straight for the forest only a little bit behind his fearless leader.

With a pang of panic he saw guards charging into the forest after the outlaws - most heading directly in their path - but two had decided to go around and try to cut them off - unknowingly heading right toward where Annie was hidden in the trees.

Allan's eyes went wide again and for the first time since the fight broke out, genuine fear gripped him. He changed direction to head for her. But just than two more guards caught up with him. He only saw the one on his left - he didn't even know what hit him as the one on his right cracked him over the head. He went down and suddenly everything was spinning slowly around him. After the intensity of the fight it was almost relaxing to not be running - but he didn't know how he'd wound up on the floor. His vision blurred and his last thought before passing out was a very weak, one word thought that passed across his lips. _Annie. _Then he closed his eyes and let consciousness leave him. The last thing he heard before the blackness overtook him was the still persistent cries of a child - though from very far away, a guard announcing that they'd "caught one!", and then an evil cackling as someone said in a low voice, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Allan A'Dale…"

--

I always get carried away when it comes to fight scenes - but I can't help it; they're so much fun to write! I already have the next chap written, so I'll probably wait a few days than post it (a few reviews might help me get it up sooner hint hint

BTW, thank you so much: noz4a2, Candyfloss77, Lena of Cameliard, Bunny1, Ginger, soulprovider, and Carpe Vivum - for all the supporting reviws. Yay you make me (or my story rather) feel loved. So Thank you! :D 3

As always please enjoy, and review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Robin had just made it under the trees when a huge staff swung out and sent Robin's three assailants flying to the ground. "Thanks." Robin said between breaths as he pulled himself to a stop. Little John nodded his reply. A quick glance around the surrounding trees told him that Will, Djaq, John, and Much were all here - scattered throughout the trees, but here. So that only left…

"_Robin_!" Much's voice rang with panic, even though it was still a whisper. He trotted over to where his former manservant was as Much breathed in alarm, "Allan!" John came up behind Robin and Djaq (who had been tending to Will's injured arm) looked up at the mention of Allan's name and joined them to look out onto the lawn of Locksley Manor. Will stayed where he was, perched on a fallen log (wincing in pain), but he listened closely. The others watched in horror as the scene before them played out.

Much had seen when Allan was first hit and went crashing to the ground - that's when he had first called Robin's name. They all watched as the small guard who'd hit him proudly called over to his master, "Sir Guy! We've caught one!" and Gisbourne came running over. They all saw the look of grim satisfaction on Gisbourne's face as he chuckled evilly and said menacingly, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Allan A'Dale… You there!" he barked to two of the loitering guards who (like many scattering the lawn) were too afraid to enter the forest and be ambushed by Robin Hood. "Take him inside - Now! We can lock him in the cellar with the boy. Get the chains for when he wakes up…if he wakes up." he laughed another cold laugh, nudging Allan with his foot harshly. His two cronies lifted Allan off the ground. Djaq gasped, she hadn't seen him get hit, but when they lifted his lifeless form off the ground, the blood pouring out of his skull became obvious.

Robin let go of the fern he'd been holding back so they could all see and it "twanged" back into position - blocking their view once more. "Master, what do we do?" Much asked forlornly. The situation had just gotten much more serious. "Let me think." Robin said desperately. He looked around wildly hoping to find some sort of inspiration. _Allan is now alone inside Gisbourne's house. He could be injured. Or he could be helping my enemy. What do I do?! _Just then another voice seemed to enter his mind. A sweet voice that always seemed to speak reason with him when he needed it most. It was her voice; _You get him out! Now! For God's sake Robin he's injured - you saw the blood. You can worry about where his loyalties lie after you get your man out of danger. _He nearly smiled. Even just thinking her words made him smile - that was the scornful, fiesty, well-meaning, and wise Marian he knew…and missed.

"Right, we need a plan." Robin said aloud. Now he knew what to do, but was still clueless as to how. He cast his eyes around again still waiting for a light bulb to go on, which none did. His eyes found the young carpenter, sitting on a log, Djaq by his side once more, and wincing in pain as he held his arm in a weird way. Momentarily distracted, he lowered his eyebrows in concern and asked, "Will? Are you alright?"

He grimaced as he held his arm at the elbow. He looked up at his leader with pain in his eyes - but determination too. He started to explain through clenched teeth, "When we were inside…" but he compulsively grabbed his arm again and Djaq finished for him - holding his other hand. "We actually persuaded them to give us Seth, said we were taking him to the castle on Sir Guy's orders. So Will had him by the hand and someone bothered to ask Gisbourne. They took a swing at the arm Will was using to hold Seth's hand. Then someone grabbed him and they were all around us - so I whistled and we…ran."

"Is it bad?" Robin asked Djaq sympathetically. "'M fine." Will said unconvincingly, still speaking through clenched teeth. Djaq gave her husband a reproachful look (that somehow also portrayed her adoration for the man) than looked up at Robin and said frankly, "It is a bad break. I'm going to have to readjust the bones later and he'll be in a splint for a few weeks, but nothing life threatening or permanent." Little John suddenly put in, "You fought the guards with _that _referring to his arm?! How?" Will just shrugged as best he could and muttered in the same strained voice, "Not a leftie." Then Will forced his head up and with steely eyes said straight to Robin, "Don't worry about me. Worry about _Allan_." It could just be the pain talking, but the way the younger man growled at Robin he almost guessed that Will knew what he'd been thinking a moment ago.

"Alright." He started, "We need to get back in there to get Allan out. Will - you're not going anywhere, and Djaq, they'd recognize you now so that won't do. Obviously me and John would be recognized in a moment and Much -" His face brightened, _we could send Much_! But then reason butted its way back into the debate and Robin's face fell as he said, "They'd also recognize '_Lord Much of Bonchurch_' in a moment too…" He looked around desperately - he had nothing.

"We're all too notorious to get in there discreetly!" Much put in hopelessly, hoping someone else would come up with a different idea. Sure enough someone did.

"Yes. _You're_ all too noticeable - but I'm not." They all jumped as Annie entered the clearing and crossed her arms confidently.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Robin sputtered angrily, "I thought I told you to stay at the house!"

"You did," she replied evenly, "And I didn't. Now seeing as you all owe me your lives for taking down those two guards coming at you from the side - I say we do things _my_ way."

"You…what?" Much asked incredulously.

"two guards, coming from the side to cut you off - I cut them down. Now are you going to let me go in or not?"

"How?" John asked this time to Annie - he didn't even see a sword on her.

"Oh, come on - they're all dumb as doorknobs, and huge - all you have to do is trip 'em and they go down like a tree." They all stated at her. Djaq had a new-found respect for this woman - she wasn't weak after all. Annie was feeling more confident than she had for a while - but still uneasy under all their stares so she broke the silence to ccontinue with, " Plus , if I'd needed it, I have this." She pulled out a dagger that was small enough to hide but big enough to use if it came down to it. "So you gonna let me go in, or what?" she asked.

"No." Robin replied furiously.

"What? Would you rather send 'Mr.Broken-Arm' over there?!" she whisper/shouted at him sarcastically. "I'm the only one who can get in without being noticed - I'll pose as a kitchen maid. It's the only way to get Seth…and Allan… out alive." Robin was on the verge of arguing back but Djaq had seen a glint in the young woman's eyes. She knew that glint, she'd felt it before - all the time. "Let her go." she said randomly to Robin, who stopped himself from his retort in shock at Djaq's words.

"What? Why?!" He threw at her instead. Djaq looked him in the eye and said plainly, "It's her storms."

"What?" he spat edgily, _must she speak in riddles?_

"Her storms." the Saracen explained evenly. All the gang had their eyes on her now and she continued, turning toward her carpenter and grabbing his good hand lovingly. "A bird would fly two thousand miles…through storms…" Will gave her a look with his big green eyes and she smiled as she pulled a hand over his face. She looked back up at Robin, prompting him to understand and he caught the reference. He threw his arms up in frustration trying to figure out what to do. Annie just waited for the verdict, determined to get Seth and Allan out by any means necessary. To get the two people she…loved… out of Gisbourne's clutches. She only wondered vaguely what birds and storms had to do with this…?

_--_

Allan woke with a start as cold water was thrown over his already aching head. He groaned and tried to pull a hand up to his forehead only to discover that he couldn't move his arms… or legs for that matter.

"Hello Allan. Welcome back." a dark voice said next to him, and his heart sank as he lowered his head. Allan knew that voice… It was Guy of Gisbourne…

--

_Yay! I have a new reviewer! Thank you very much rosebud23, and of course the rest of you for reviewing. (happy fuzzy feeling giggle giggle) personally I like this chapter but its not my favorite. Eh W/e, more to come soon. Thanks for reading (thanks more for reviews!) and Enjoy!_

_P.S. "Oh no the Outlaws need help, but wait so does Annie? What's a boy to do? Get knocked the hell out.  
Awesome." - I have no idea why but I found that to be the most hilarious review I have ever gotten. You literally made me start laughing Carpe Vivum :P Just a heads up - if your comment actually makes me physicaslly giggle I''ll add it into whatever the next chapter I happen to write is. Thought I'd let you know. :)_

_-FA 3_


	9. Chapter 9

_Caution: very dark chapter with lots of torture. If you don't like blood beware. Oh and by the way, I know I said I'd put in a funny review this chap, but seeing as its this dark I don't think it would have been appropriate (plus none of them were laugh out loud funny anyway). So, how bout this, if I get a review that genuinely makes me laugh I'll put it in. If not then I won't. Hope you enjoy! (And please keep reviewing - even unfunny ones make me smile) :__J__. -FA_

_--_

Allan just sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. In many of his recent nightmares he had found himself in this precise predicament - or even just facing Gisbourne in general. And although he'd been mentally living the situation - it was hard to accept the fact that this was real. In a weird way it relieved him, because the confrontation had seemed inevitable - if he ever wanted the terror-invoking dreams to stop. He opened his eyes and looked up at Gisbourne, who was glaring at him vehemently. "Good to be back, mate." Allan said sarcastically, a cheeky grin on his face. He felt more alive and brave, now that he was actually here, than he had been while envisioning the confrontation. Gisbourne scowled, obvious rage beneath his eyes.

Next thing Allan knew he was looking at the wall to his right - for Guy had taken that moment to punch him in the face. Allan winced and cracked his jaw tenderly before swinging his head back to look in front of him. He looked around to try and take in his surroundings - trying to find a way out. He seemed to be chained to a wall. His arms were out next to him, slightly raised above his head, metal shackles cutting into his wrists, as they held him firmly in place connected to the metal bar running horizontally an inch or so above him. His feet were shackled to a similar bar running behind his ankles, leaving him spread eagle and almost completely immobile. _Just great. _He thought dully as he pulled lightly at his bonds feeling the weight of good strong metal keeping him in place.

He took a quick look around the room he was in. It seemed to be underground - there were no windows and only one door, which was shut and locked. There was a fire place that was spitting out sparks on the opposite corner of the room and there was a table set up next to it. Allan felt his stomach twist as he looked at the table. On it were various and ominous looking metal devices and he could only imagine what they would do. He had a dark feeling he would find out in the not too distant future.

He heard a sizzling that brought him out of his own thoughts immediately. He could feel the sweat on his brow as he watched Gisbourne, who had crossed the room during his musings and grabbed hold of a flaming orange poker straight out of the crackling fire. He walked back over slowly, twirling the angry metal beneath his fingers - relishing in the obvious fear on Allan's face.

He was now standing right before the blonde-haired man and holding the poker half an inch from his turned face tauntingly. His whole body felt hot already in the stuffy airless room, and he could feel the heat emanating from the object so close to his cheek. He was already wincing in preparation and his chest rose and fell rapidly as panic started to set in. His eyes were closed so he didn't see as Gisbourne laughed manically and pulled the poker away, but he felt the heat leave and sighed in relief - only to start panicking again as he felt the heat reappear an inch or so from his chest.

He hadn't realized up until that moment that he was shirtless. And he was barefoot too, come to think of it.

"So you thought you could double-cross me and get away with it, huh?" Guy whispered menacingly. Allan only continued panting - eyes still closed. "Well, let me teach you a lesson about _loyalty_." He could almost see the smirk on Guy's face as the sarcasm dripped from his voice. Allan howled as the poker made contact about two inches above his right nipple as the smell of his own burning flesh reached his nostrils. He thrashed desperately, trying to escape - but he could not - he could only wait for Guy to pull the instrument away. Which he did, after what seemed like an eternity - he laughed evilly while Allan simpered. _And this is only the beginning…_

--

Annie's heart seemed to freeze and she had to forcibly stop herself from putting her hands over her mouth. She looked around her. No one else seemed to be perturbed by the blood-curdling scream that seemed to come from just below them - either from the cellar or from hell itself. She shivered involuntarily, but just went to the kitchen and grabbed some more plates to bring out - she had a job to do and couldn't risk causing suspicion now.

She was slightly amazed to find herself in Locksley Manor. Even when she'd fancied Guy, he'd always agreed to see her in the castle only, he never brought her home with him. And now she was surprised that she'd convinced Robin to let her come in at all - but logically it made more sense this way. There was a discrete corner of Locksley Manor where it almost went under the trees. Although there were no doors or windows on the first floor from this vantage point - the second floor had a window into one of the scarcely used bedchambers right above this corner. So, from the woods the gang had hoisted her up to the roof and Robin had picked the lock to get her inside. Once in, she would just be another soft-spoken maid who'd been in this bed-chamber changing the sheets.

Once in, it worked quite well. She'd been able to leave the bedchamber and get downstairs unquestioned. Then as she tried to find her way to the cellar, along with some pretense of going down there, one of the head-maids had ordered her to prepare setting the dinner table for the master, to which she had to obey or else risk suspicion.

There was another woman helping her. She looked to be a little younger than Annie herself and very timid and shy - but then, so was everyone in Sir Guy's house, probably out of fear. "Excuse me." Annie whispered to the girl - it was so quiet in the house except for the occasional scream that broke Annie's heart every time she heard it. "Does this happen a lot?" she pointed downward to the cellar. The girl looked nervous about being talked to - as though afraid of being caught for something wrong. Despite this she answered Annie in a voice scarcely louder than a murmur, "Er. Not too often. But often enough so we don't need to ask what's going on anymore." "Do we know who's down there now?" Annie asked curiously - knowing full well who was down there. The girl shook her head silently and mumbled, "Dunno." Before walking out of the room - obviously trying to escape further conversation.

She went back into the kitchen still trying to find some sort of excuse to go downstairs. Just then she saw the head woman with a small gaggle of kitchen girls around her, including the fearful one Annie had just been talking to. "So, has anyone fed that brat anything today?" the leader asked harshly. All the other girls averted their eyes, obviously not wanting to go downstairs. "You!" She pointed to Annie, who's heart did a painful back flip at being put on the spot. "Bring the runt some food!" Annie had to make an effort not to smile at the opportunity she'd just been given; and not to get angry at the woman for calling her boy a "runt" and realizing he'd only been fed once a day. Instead she turned around trying to figure out where to get food from. "Bread! Third cupboard to the right! Get on wif it then!" the woman practically shouted at Annie who jumped then did as she said. She got ready to give an apology, but found she was already giving out harsh orders to the other girls who scuttled off in various directions.

Annie hurried out of the kitchen and found the right hallway with a picture of a man at the end of it. Robin had given her directions on how to get down to the cellar before she'd left him in the forest. She pulled her shawl around her nervously - if anyone would recognize her it'd be Guy, and he was downstairs. She passed by a linens closet with various sheets and hampers laying about. And then, just as Robin had said she found a door with a scratch on the left hand side.

She opened the door apprehensively, saw that the corridor was empty and slowly began descending the steps into the cellar. She expected it to get cooler, so was surprised by the sudden increase ofheat as she came down the steps. At the bottom she turned right and found herself in a small dark windowless room with one torch, a few chairs and what Robin said must have been a closet directly in front of the stairwell. On the other side of the room there was a small hallway leading to a closed door where the screams and the previously inaudible yelps were coming from consistently. To her right she looked underneath the only torch and saw the hunched over and crying form of a little person. Annie ran over and dropped the tray at his feet, throwing herself to the ground in a moment.

"Mama?" breathed the little voice in surprise, as the young woman held her son to her for as though for dear life.

"Seth." Annie murmured quietly rubbing her hand through his hair, "Oh, how I've missed you." She kissed his cheek repeatedly as her eyes began to water involuntarily and she went to pick him up off the ground. That's when she noticed the shackles. He was chained to the wall with less than a foot of chain holding his left foot firmly in place. _He didn't even give him a chair to sit in. _Annie screamed in her head furiously. Seth was crying again and he pulled at his left pant leg. "Mama, 't hurts!" he whined quietly, scratching at the shackle pitifully. Annie's heart tore again, and she nearly broke down herself when Allan screamed again, louder than she'd heard before.

She mentally shook herself and realized that she had to pull herself together, she needed a plan. She pulled the lock pick from her pocket that Will had given her and hit it against her palm indecisively. _She had to get Seth out, but how? And then how could she come back for Allan? _

Allan could wait, she decided. Not long, but first she had to get Seth out of danger. Then she had an idea. She began picking the lock furiously, all the while shushing Seth and telling him everything would be alright.

--

Allan wondered how much one man could possibly take. He felt like his body was on fire; which wasn't too far of a stretch considering part of him had been on fire for up to minute or two. That was Gisbourne's latest game. He ripped off bits of cloth and placed them on Allan's arms, sometimes wrapping the cloth around bits of his legs - then he would use a torch to light the cloth ablaze watching as it burned Allan's skin to an angry red until finally the cloth burnt itself out leaving a smoldering black spot of burnt cloth and flesh. When this had started he'd been wearing pants, but now the fabric was singed and burnt just above one knee and below the other.

Eventually Gisbourne got bored with this game however and came back - this time with a hammer. Tears streamed down Allan's cheeks, mixing with sweat as he howled again - he was starting to lose his voice at this point. He tried to move the fingers on his right hand, but the hammer's damage had been done and he only yelped as the pain from his nerve-endings seemed to go out. Guy put down the bloody hammer, satisfied, and went back over to the table. He took a sip of water from a jug and then looked over his weapons thoughtfully. "You know," he mused, "I don't think we've seen enough blood." he said casually. Then he lifted a knife with a sadistic smile. He walked back across the room and held the blade up to Allan's forehead. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't." He hissed, pressing the blade in deeper but not slicing it across. Allan just whispered, "You know - I used to like you better than the sheriff - now I'm not so sure."

Gisbourne roared and drew the blade across blinding Allan with a curtain of his own blood and making him feel too faint to scream again. "I don't care what traitors think of me. You lose your loyalty - I get your life - and I fully intend to take yours - I just want you to suffer for it." Guy hissed and then stalked back across the room as everything went black and red in Allan's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_Gawd, It's been soooo long since I've last updated! I'm so so sorry. I've just been really preoccupied lately. This was also one of the hardest chapters I've ever written. Well, here it is (on the plus side at least it's long). _

_BTW: funny review quote: "__Also angsty tortured shirtless!Allan? Always fangirltastic!" From SpicyBG (Yay, a new reviewer too!) Lol. Well, here's some more angsty shirtless Allan - Enjoy! :)_

_--_

_Annie crouched in the closet fretfully, barely breathing. It was a pretty large closet - so she'd found a big box and thrown herself next to it. Cowering behind it - hopefully hidden; should Guy enter for any reason. She was quietly hyperventilating as fear gripped her purely by his footsteps outside the door. She prayed silently that Seth would be safe. She hadn't yet been able to get open his shackles and she'd left the pick in the lock. All Gisbourne had to do would be to look at the child's foot and their whole plan would be foiled again. She heard Seth whimper quietly through the door and her eyes turned wide with unrestrained fear. "Shut Up, you!" she heard Guy shout and something clanged as if he'd thrown something at the boy. As angry as this made her - her eyes went back to their normal size and breathing resumed as she realized that this meant he hadn't seen Seth's foot. Then her breathing stopped again as she heard his footsteps approaching her - then the closet door being thrown open roughly. _

_Light poured into the previously dark closet and Annie froze except for the shaking of her hands. Guy walked in - and she found herself looking at his black-shoed foot. She shuddered involuntarily, her eyes wide once again. She wanted to cover her mouth, but was too afraid to move her hand. Then he grabbed something and walked out, slamming the door behind him and she heard a another clang followed by the cry of her son. She waited in the closet a few minutes, trying hard to make air enter her lungs without the searing pain as panic wore off. Finally she sighed - rubbing her face and got up, carefully opening the door so it didn't squeak. After quickly scanning the room for Gisbourne she saw that it was empty and heard his muffled voice coming back out of the room that Allan was in. She rushed back over to her son, hugging him to quiet him (she found a candlestick on the floor and the metal pan it had been sitting on - along with a not too serious bruise on the young boy's arm). Then she resumed picking the lock. Although engrossed by her task - she realized that she could actually hear their conversation (if you could call it that) if she listened. Up until that point, blood had been pumping in her ears too loudly for her to make out their words - but now she sat and listened as she tried to free her son. _

_--_

_Guy took a swig from the waterskin he'd just fetched out of the closet before looking at it in his hands. He observed the pitiful excuse for a man laid out before him and felt both feelings of disgust and satisfaction when he threw the water over his wearied form. At one point he hadn't hated Allan. On the contrary - he'd liked Allan. He'd trusted him, despite his distrustful nature. The Sheriff had been right. The Sheriff was always right. He'd been right about Hood, he'd been right about Allan…and he'd been right about Marian. Guy threw the waterskin to the ground forcefully, out of anger. _

_Whenever Guy thought of Marian he became angry. Angry with her, angry at Hood, angry with himself. He was just filled with a white-hot rage. And seeing as he could never seem to take his thoughts off of Marian - this seemed to be his permanent mood. __Why did everyone leave him?!_ The thought made him truly hate the world in a new light. That's why he stayed loyal to the Sheriff - he may be mad, but he was the only one who ever made sense.

Allan's eyes fluttered open and he was immediately disoriented. He'd only been out for a minute or so but the blood-loss had made him dizzy and confused. He went to wipe the blood out of his eyes only to remember that not only could he not see - he also couldn't move. He blinked, but it was no use. The red haze still lay over him - his own blood dripping and blotting out his vision.

"You know what, Allan." Guy started, an idea forming, "I'm going to give you a way out. Prove your loyalty to me and maybe, _maybe_, I'll let you live." Allan only blinked and spat some of the blood from his mouth. "Just say it. Disown your rowdy friends and swear loyalty to me." He wanted to see Allan say it. He wanted to make Allan his before he broke him - killed him. It suddenly became all about power, the accumulation of power. Guy wanted power over this man - just to have that high of knowing you have obtained it. Everyone may leave him in the end, but at least he could get them back to crush them himself.

That's why he became so infuriated by Allan's answer, a defiant, "Never." Inside Guy roared and grabbed one of the metal devices off of the table to use on this insolent wretch. But instead he decided to try to win this one rhetorically - mentally destroy this man as so many had destroyed him. "The torture will stop. Maybe I'll let you heal and work for me again. You've already done it before - why not do it again. After all, we both know you're only interested in saving your own skin."

"NO." Allan said, slightly stronger this time. "Not anymore, I've changed." Guy started yelling, "People never change!" Letting his anger get the better of him he hurled a metal block (a piece of one of the devices) at Allan and it hit him in the stomach, leaving him trying to hunch over despite his bonds and breathing heavily. _How he wished he could see!_

--

Annie turned wide-eyed toward the door. She shuddered and kept working on the lock. She had to get Seth out so that Robin could get a plan to get Allan out. Something within her told her that Allan wouldn't break. She heard him grunt in pain as something clattered to the floor - after his rigid defiance of Guy. She closed her eyes for a minute practically feeling his pain. _Gawd, he was brave… _With shaking hands she went fervently back to work.

--

Allan stood helplessly, his wrists screaming as he slumped against his bonds. His knees just couldn't hold him anymore. He was still catching his breathe after Guy had thrown that _something _at him. He was gasping, taking in large amounts of air.

However, Guy wasn't done yet. He was furious. He picked up another item and hurled it at the man, this time hitting him in the head. His head snapped back and he hissed in pain, so wanting to wipe his already bloody and sweat-drenched forehead.

"Why, is everyone around me so insolent!? Everyone I've ever tried to help, leaves me! I didn't have to take you in! Trust you! But I did and you let me down! You betrayed for my _enemy_! And yet, Guy of Gisbourne is _always_ the bad guy! He tried to _kill_ you! Hell, he probably still wants you dead, and you're loyal to _him_?! Is there no one on this green earth that will be loyal to me?! You're not! Lambert wasn't! Mari…" Suddenly the enraged yelling came to a halt. He couldn't form her name - couldn't speak it aloud. He snapped and slammed his hands on the table. Then threw something else at Allan, causing him to howl in pain as it struck his shin this time forming an instant bruise.

Guy's mind swirled in an incomprehensible black and red fog as anger flooded his veins. Everyone turned on him on the first chance. He could never pity himself - so the only other option was hate. Hate the world that wronged him so; and in this moment the world he hated seemed to be encased in this pathetic excuse of a traitor who seemed to flip flop daily about his side of this fight. He threw something else at Allan as unbridled hatred and loathing itched under his fingers. Allan's hands balled into fists as his arm throbbed. He was in so much pain.

Finally the pummeling seemed to stop. With Guy, it was hard to tell - but he seemed to be as emotionally spent as Allan felt. Both men seemed to sag down, wearily. Allan coughed a few times and he spat out some more blood.

"Damnit Allan." a voice said coldly, one that obviously didn't care for him - only for itself. "Why don't you just make this easier and give in. We both know that you're a turn-coat, and you're going to come back to me sooner or later. Why not make things easier and say sooner? You're locked in my basement with dozens of guards between you and your "friends" (he made air-quotes with his hands before realizing that the younger man couldn't see - then he dropped his arms frustrated and continued). Four words and the pain will stop, all you have to say is, "I hate Robin Hood."

He approached Allan and burned him with the poker again, drawing out a shriek Allan didn't know he had in him. When Guy pulled away again Allan heard crying. _Seth… _but then, quite abruptly, the crying stopped. Allan's eyes grew wide. _Annie's here - with Seth! _He blinked his eyes hurriedly and in doing so, cleared out a little bit of blood. He could just see the form of Gisbourne through his red shade. He was putting the poker back and thumbing his hand over some of the other instruments. _So, _Allan thought, his mind racing, _Annie's here rescuing Seth (or one of the other outlaws) and Gisbourne doesn't know it. Why else would the baby have quieted, someone's there soothing him! _He silently prayed that he was right. But he also became more awake and alert, weariness could wait. He was now on a mission. Distract Gisbourne - whatever it takes.

Allan took a deep breath, a new dose of adrenaline doing him good. He stood up, supporting himself again and he felt stronger, willing to do whatever it took for Annie, for Seth.

"You wanna know why?" He said quietly, his voice sore from screaming. In his minimal amount of vision he saw Gisbourne put down the item and tense. In his mind's eye he could see the scowl and fury in the leather clad man's eyes. "You wanna know why everybody leaves you?" he hissed.

He coughed, but Guy seemed too curious at the moment to inflict more pain. He vaguely and sarcastically wondered how long _that_ would last? "It's all a matter of perspective. We didn't betray you - you betray us. Every time someone tries to reach out to you - you wind up ruining their lives!" Guy roared, "You insolent fool!"

"No! I'm not!" Allan yelled right back, portraying his momentary air of confidence. "Well, maybe I am - for ever trusting you in the first place! But you know I'm right! I found people who love me for who I am, despite the fact that I'm a fool, and if you were loyal to me, a friend - you'd be happy for me! And yet here we are, wif you torturing the hell outta me!"

"You turned on them, just like you turned on me - you're nothing but scum in their eyes!"

Gisbourne couldn't believe it, Allan was- smiling? The fire burned within him again as pure rage overwhelmed him. How was he supposed to break a man who was …_laughing_?! Sure enough Allan chuckled dryly, as much as he could manage, because finally he realized a truth he'd been denying himself for months. "You know… I should be, but I'm not. And it's because of that that I'll never betray them again. Because I know they love me." He laughed again, but the smile was replaced with a grimace as Gisbourne launched himself at the man before him.

White-hot rage filled him, and he wasn't sure entirely why. He had power and titles, and this man was worse than the mud on his boots - but for some reason to hear his laughter made Gisbourne want to beat the tar out of somebody - so he did just that. He didn't know why, but Allan did.

Once the torrent of blows stopped and both caught their breath Allan voiced his opinion, trying to goat Gisbourne more, "I…wheeze I think you're just jealous. After all, people _like_ me - but no one likes you. You wonder why… but here we are. Just think; look back on all the people who've generally cared about you… you've been the downfall of every single one of them. There was Lambert - you tortured the poor bloke, it wasn't treacherous what he did - it was courageous. Then there was…" Allan's voice broke and he could feel his heart beat faster; he hoped Gisbourne wouldn't notice, "Annie. She genuinely cared for you. She had your baby! And you tried to kill him - your own son!"

Gisbourne paled. He was becoming more and more enraged by the second, but at the same time he couldn't stop listening to Allan's rambles. A mental war overtook him as he both saw sense in Allan's comments, and tried desperately to deny them. _No, he's wrong! It's not my fault that the world hates me! It was Lambert who betrayed me! _But another voice seemed to counter every argument the first voice - the only one he'd listened to for years - had to make and this new voice was getting stronger making him no longer want to strike Allan - but instead strike himself. _He's right. It's all your fault. everyone hates you because you hate the world. You did torture Lambert before he had betrayed you, and you let him die when he was your friend. _

Then Allan had mentioned Annie. Guy hadn't thought about Annie in a long, long time. He paled. Even then, he didn't like the idea of killing the child. But _he'd been a mistake! He had no choice!_ Annie had been talking to him - had always been friendly. And then, one night he became frustrated with Marian. She never seemed to take him seriously. He'd been so angry that night. Then Annie had come to talk to him - she wore a smile and said pleasant things. In his anger Guy wanted to do something to spite Marian - and so he won over the peasant-girl. That's how it happened the first time - and the same scenario played out a few times after that. He only went to her to use her, when he was angry - and every time she believed the literal nothings he whispered to her, all the while imagining Marian in his mind's eye.

Then she'd gotten pregnant. He was trying to gain power - prestige. He couldn't become the illegitimate father of a peasant girl's baby. _What would Marian think?! _And so he had to get rid of it. For his "love" of Marian. In his twisted mind he had to do it, but not even he could be happy about it. He always secretly regretted that day, but not enough to save the boy's life should the need arise.

But Allan stopped coughing, bringing Guy back into the dungeon of his own basement. "And then there was Marian. Gawd Guy, she liked you - and you _killed_ her! You said you loved her and yet you drove your sword through her belly!" Allan screamed the last sentence. He missed Marian. Marian had been the only one who stood by him, he never forgot that he wouldn't be standing here if it hadn't been for her. That had been the true point when he'd hated Gisbourne - the point of no return for Allan.

"NO!" Guy screamed. "SHUT UP!" He needed to make Allan stop. His mind couldn't handle the swirling thoughts banging around inside his skull. "YOU'RE WRONG!" and just like that Allan was being pelted with things again. Guy threw himself across the room and smashed his fist into Allan's jaw. A hit to his chest filled the room with a resonating crack and Guys felt satisfied with the cracking sensation he felt underneath his knuckles. The red hazy blur in his mind seemed to give way as a smirk formed on his lips and Allan screeched, gasping past his now broken rib. He walked back over to the table, Allan finally silenced. _No, I won't let this traitor manipulate me. Ha! _And so the old cruel, dark, Guy returned. The Guy that hated Allan, the one who'd left his own baby in the forest that day, the one who had killed Marian. There was a stretching silence as Guy gathered his thoughts and Allan struggled to breathe.

Seth was crying again. The ever-present flame filled Guy's chest at the annoyance. "I'll shut that damn thing up!" Guy muttered turning toward the door. Allan's chest seemed to constrict and he shouted hoarsely, "No! Don't touch him!" as panic gripped him.

Guy turned back to the tethered man, eyebrows raised. "Oh? And why not?" Allan just wheezed, but an idea seemed to occur to Guy. "Have I hit a sore spot? You gone soft? It's only a child. Besides I haven' really hurt him… yet." He grinned evilly seeing the pure terror on Allan's face as his brow grew sweaty (clearing away some of the still present blood). "Shall I bring him in here maybe? We could give you a little break. I know it's not his fault his mom couldn't pay - but it's a lesson I'm sure he'll have to learn soon anyway."

"You stay away from him!" Allan shouted fiercely. Pure anger racked his body as he shuddered. _Seth, no, not Seth. _Kept flashing through his mind and he closed his eyes as visions of what Gsbourne might do to the boy he'd grown attached to by association with Annie appeared before him.

Something seemed off to Gisbourne. Something didn't seem to make sense. Allan seemed almost too upset by his threat. Then something clicked and he smiled.

"He's your son, isn't he?" Guy asked smirking. Allan just remained silent.

--

_She'd done it! She'd picked the lock! Seth was free!_ She went to pick him up and he cried loudly, the sudden movement after being immobile for so long, being uncomfortable. She tried to shush him but he didn't stop. Then she heard Guy's voice drift through the door quietly, "_I'll shut that damn thing up!" _She froze in fear, but then Allan came to her rescue. He always came to her rescue. She wanted to cry. For the last few minutes he seemed to be egging Gisbourne on - and it was helping her. She listened to the conversation and wanted desperately to hear how it ended but by the time Guy asked that final question she'd quieted Seth and was already ascending the stairs quietly. But she couldn't help but hear Allan's silence - as though he weren't going to deny it and she vowed that somehow she would get that poor, brave man out. She really wanted to cry, but instead she carefully opened the door and proceeded with her next step of her plan to get Seth out. As soon as the door shut behind her she couldn't hear the voices of the only two men she'd ever really cared about any longer.

--

He couldn't help but notice that the crying had stopped. He sighed with relief, praying that whoever had been in there had taken Seth to safety. He still couldn't see, so his hearing seemed to have gotten better, and it had already been good. He was able to here the very deliberately soft snap of a door quietly shutting in the next room. He wanted to smile, but being to trickster he was - kept his voice steely and his face serious.

Finally, he answered the question that had been hanging in the air for those few moments. He gave the truth - hoping that if nothing else could make this man see humanity, the truth of the situation might.

"No. He's not my son. I'm not risking my neck to save my own son. I'm risking my neck to save yours." Something clanged to the ground, and Allan could _almost_ see the look of horror on Gisbourne's face.


	11. Chapter 11

_Yay new chapter! And it only took me another really long time to write it! Sorry, been busy. But here it finally is. Beware, still very dark content. Enjoy and please review. :J_

--

Nobody ever talked to each other - or asked questions. They all knew better. Just do what they were told, ignore everybody else unless they were doing something completely out of the ordinary and hope you weren't the one to get screamed at today. Silence. Fear. That's how it always was in Sir Guy's manor - how it had been since the glorious days before - since the days when Robin of Locksley had owned Locksley Manor. In those days there'd been happiness. Warmth. Food, and comfort. Now there was only silence. And fear.

So of course no one questioned the new girl - made her feel welcome. There had already been one fiasco tonight when the outlaws almost got the kid - everybody was even quieter than usual. So when she walked through the length of the house and up the stairs carrying her laundry basket of linens - they all glanced out of the corners of their eyes - almost hoping she would screw up just so they could get a moment to breathe for themselves. Some welcome.

_She's taking those linens upstairs dirty. _one maid thought resignedly. _She's gonna get it! Those are so wrinkled!_ thought another. And so Annie carried her laundry basket throughout the house - unaware of the reproachful thoughts following her - the thoughts that would have stopped her and helped hr in a friendly way were this Master Robin's house again. But it wasn't and so she walked on uninterrupted.

All the way up the steps and into the spare bedroom. As soon as she shut the door behind her she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. If the others were silently reprimanding her for wrinkled sheets - imagine if they'd known what was actually in the basket. Annie lifted the layer of sheets off the top of the basket to reveal her son - who was sucking his thumb and closing his eyes.

"Seth. It's alright. Come on." She carefully lifted her son out of the basket and into her arms cherishing the feel of him against his chest. "Mommy's very proud of you Seth. You were quiet the whole way up! Such a good boy!" She kissed his forehead and rocked him gently back and forth. He'd hated being under the dark sheets - but mommy had told him to be quiet, so he'd tried his absolute best. Even at his young age he could tell it was important for him to be quiet. But now he was back in the light and in his mommy's arms. He smiled around his thumb contentedly.

She walked over to the window and opened it slowly so as not to make any noise. Then she went back across the room and moved the basket into the closet, so nothing seemed out of the ordinary just yet. Then she carefully maneuvered her way out the window by swinging one leg over the edge then the other. Once out on the roof, under the moon, she hadn't realized how warm it had been inside. A cool breeze wafted over them as Annie silently climbed to the ledge of the roof.

"Robin?" she whispered, questioningly. There was a scurry of activity in the blackness below her.

"Annie?" a voice whispered back from a few feet down.

"yea." she replied. "Seth is here too."

"My God!" a male voice said a little to the left of Robin's. It sounded like Much's voice. "You did it! Well done!"

Annie smiled despite herself and she awkwardly mumbled a, "thank you." then she continued, "How do I get down while holding him?"

"Here lass. You can pass him to me." She heard some heavier footfalls than the others as Little john approached the house. She was just able to see his outline as he lifted his arms to take the child. She handed him off and Robin started to say, "Here, jump and I'll catch y--" But she'd already jumped nimbly off the slanted surface landing gracefully next to him with a soft thump. "Thanks anyway." she patted his arm as he grinned shaking his head.

"So," She started trying to look at all the gang in the darkness. "How do we plan on getting Allan out?"

--

Gisbourne stared with horror at the broken man before him. The metal gadget he'd been holding in his hands lay forgotten on the floor.

"What? No!" Gisbourne said, his mind swirling with more red angry confused haze than usual. Only now the swirling turned white as two new emotions entered his mind - fear and regret.

"Seth." Allan stated calmly. "That little boy that you're torturing me for trying to rescue - is your son. Seth. Annie came to get us when you took him from her sister."

_He's lying! I would have recognized my own son, surely! But then, he had looked familiar… I threw that vase at my own son. You monster! First you try to kill him - and now - twice you almost killed him and he's your own son! _

Guy was shaking. "No!" he shouted angrily. "You're lying!" But despite his words he ran out the door leaving it open in his wake. He had to see the boy - get a good look at him. Compare himself to the boy he hadn't once looked properly at all the while he'd been there for the last few days. He skidded to a halt at the chains on the floor. Suddenly pure white-hot anger replaced all other emotions as his mind ran wild at the sight of the empty shackles and a lock pick on the floor. He bent down and picked up the object as if to test that it was real. It was. His knuckles clenched around the object and he threw it at the wall as hard as he could screaming furiously in rage.

He came storming back in and shrieked at Allan, "Where the hell is he!?" But Allan only smiled and laughed. _They did it. _he thought wryly. _Seth is safe…_ His laugh was hoarse, but resounded off the walls of his dungeon prison.

--

Will looked at the small boy with his thumb in his mouth. Had his left arm not been masterfully caste in a splint, the young carpenter would have had his arms folded in a pout. He wanted to go save Allan just as much as the others had - more so maybe. Why did he have to stay back and baby-sit?

He sighed and rubbed his temples. _Because you're injured you idiot. You can't help anyone in this state. Besides its not the kid's fault. And you like him anyway. _

Will had always liked kids, especially little ones; probably because shyness or communication wasn't an issue with someone so small. He opened his eyes and saw the little boy sucking his thumb with a scared expression on his face. Silent tears welled out the corners of Seth's eyes. Immediately Will felt sorry for the boy. Comfortingly he grabbed the boy's hand and lifted him with his good arm onto his lap. "Hey, buddy. Shhh. Your mommy's coming right back. And she'll have Uncle Allan with her too. And all the others." He rubbed the boy's hair soothingly as they sat on a log watching the roof diligently. _God I hope I'm right. _His stomach began to tie itself into knots over and over again as the minutes dragged on.

--

There was no plan really. Annie convinced them that once inside the guards weren't an issue and she could get them downstairs unnoticed. It would be facing Guy that worried her. But in the meantime she had the whole gang following her silent orders. Even Robin walked silently behind her - letting her lead. The whole gang found the house eerily quiet. Annie had taken the empty laundry basket with her and entered first into every room. To the gang's surprise (and adding slightly to their unease) every servant basically ran out of the room with fear as she entered, as though afraid of everything. The distrust between the workers, however, made _their_ job a whole lot easier. Eventually they reached the door Robin knew led down to the cellar. He turned to the rest of his gang and pointed silently at it and Annie nodded slowly pulling the door open and all of them (Robin, John, Djaq, Much, and Annie) crept onto the staircase leaving the last one (John) to shut the door behind them.

The heat that floated up to them made them all hot and uncomfortable. Djaq shivered as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead. She never thought there's be anything she'd consider worse than the freezing cold of the dungeons. But this was much worse.

Then they heard the furious cry that only an irate Guy of Gisbourne could make as they neared the landing as a group, "Where the hell is he!?"

--

"I'm not going to tell you." Allan said happily, or as happily as he could in his condition. _Seth is safe. And Annie is safe. _The pure relief of these thoughts resonated like a glowing gold light inside his dully aching skull. He smiled and gazed unseeingly through his red fog.

"Yes. You. Are!" Guy shouted. Allan heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, but Allan wasn't done quite yet.

"You are a traitor! And I know you will betray your friends eventually. We both know you're not that strong!"

"No." Allan said coyly, his dopey smile still in place, "Its like I've been sayin' all along. You're the traitor Guy. You hurt every person who ever tried to like you. Just look at what you did to your own son! Now we got him back; and I'll never tell you where to find him. Ya know, not being funny but I realized something - I've taken the long way round, but I finally found where I belong. It's out in the forest wif the rest of the lads, standing next to Annie and between you and your own son." Allan took a breathe of air, his eyes glazed over, but so much happier due to this revelation. The gold light seemed to spread like warmth from his cheeks to his whole body.

"LIAR!" Guy screeched. _Allan was liar, about everything. About him being a traitor. No, Allan was the traitor and the world had wronged __him,__ not the other way 'round! And he did NOT kidnap his own son. He couldn't have! It wasn't him. He didn't do it. _The mass of colors overwhelmed him in a pure frenzy and Guy didn't know what he was doing. He plunged his arm forward without any thoughts - doing what the red and white told him to without question. Anything to make the screaming in his head stop.

Allan had stopped talking, now _he_ was screaming in pain - writhing. But it was outside Guy's mind, not in it. All laughter was gone from the blonde man's form as he twisted, raging against his bonds - blood was everywhere. Guy panted looking down at his sword to see that it was red up to the hilt - the gash in Allan's stomach spilling blood onto the floor explained clearly to Guy what had happened.

He smirked evilly, the red and white colors retreated; congratulating him on a job well done. He'd finally silenced the liar. That's all Allan was. A traitor, a liar. But then there was more screaming and Guy was confused. It took him a minute to realize that there were two voices screaming outside of his head and one was calling his name.

"GUY! NO!" He turned in surprise to see Annie in front of him along with the other outlaws as they charged in through the door. The look of pure horror on her face made what he'd just done hit home. Annie was here. Annie was horrified; and that meant that Allan wasn't a liar. Guy paled and turned back to the man still flailing in pain, tormented on his wall.

--

_Gosh that was a hard chap to write. Please review. :) -FA_


	12. Chapter 12

_But if Annie's here than Allan wasn't lying. And if he wasn't lying then he was right about Seth, and right about Lambert, and right about Marian! He was right about me! I __am__ the traitor! I've killed everyone who ever liked me. And now I've killed Allan too! _

Red, and white seemed to swirl before Guy's eyes, his head spinning as these thoughts went through his mind. He Looked at Allan who was still screaming and writhing as blood ran out of the large gash in his ragged form. He looked at his hands and saw that they were coated in blood. But it wasn't Allan's blood - or at least, it wasn't _all _Allan's blood. It was Allan's blood, and Seth's, Lambert's, and Marian's. It was all the blood ever spilt on his behalf. It was his own blood and his mind showed him how he'd slowly killed himself - his soul - by punishing those he'd wronged in the first place.

Screaming, there was so much screaming, and colors, and blood. Inside his head and outside the screaming tormented him. _Stop, it has to stop! _

This all took place in a split second after he laid eyes on Annie and now he saw the outlaws with raised weapons the fear and pain in their eyes as they looked at Allan.

Guy couldn't take it. The colors were drowning him in reds and whites. He screamed, roared. But his own ears barely heard the addition around the other voices shouting in his mind. He grabbed his skull and ran. Up the stairs and out of the house.

Little john went to chase him, but someone else had shouted, "Allan!" and suddenly the crazy black-haired man seemed unimportant.

Robin had seen the look in Guy's eyes. He was the only one who caught it; who recognized the tortured look of them. He knew that Guy finally felt what Robin had been going through quietly for months. He finally understood. Allan would have recognized the look too, before Guy finally went mad - but Allan still wouldn't have been able to see for the blood in his eyes, even if they hadn't been screwed shut in pain.

"Allan!" (It had been Annie who had yelled) running to the man as she did so. Tears formed in her eyes as she grabbed his right hand and began frantically untying it. As soon as it was undone he began to fall forward, as much as he could because Much hadn't finished untying his left arm. Annie caught him, and he allowed himself to be held in her arms. He'd stopped screaming, but only because his voice had gone out, and he was barely awake. He was not even aware of the woman sobbing into his shoulder as she held him up. His own tears poured down his face out of pure, unrelenting pain. His stomach had a hole in it. He had a mental image of his skin being torn like a piece of cloth but hadn't actually seen the wound.

With Much holding him up by his right shoulder and Annie on his left he heard a voice with an accent say in a panic-stricken voice, "Lower him to the ground!"

"Annie?" he asked hoarsely. He didn't even know who was with him. No thoughts were in his head. He was numbly aware that the voice hadn't fit the name he was ushering, but he just wanted to say that name.

"Annie?"

"I'm here Allan. I'm right here." She stroked his face, but he didn't respond. "Seth?" His voice was even hoarser than a second ago, and it had been quite hoarse the first time around. But before anyone could answer him his twitching and writhing had stopped and he went still.

"Allan!" Annie shouted. She began to sob.

"Move!" Djaq shoved her out of the way and Annie rose to her feet, still sobbing, both hands over her mouth. A hand fell across her shoulder comfortingly and suddenly Annie was sobbing into Robin's shoulder. He pulled her into a hug rocking her gently as a silent tear rolled down his own cheek. Little John and Much stood with matching looks of horror as Allan lay silent and unmoving, blood still pouring out of him in buckets.

"Shirt." Djaq commanded at the duo standing dumbstruck next to her. "_Shirt!!_" she shouted impatiently, and Much snapped out of it first and whisked off his shirt in one movement handing it to the Saracen below him. She balled Much's shirt up and applied it the wound putting pressure on it to try to stem the flow. Djaq had a determined look on her face that the others registered as her unemotional doctor mode. Out of a small pouch she carried with her sword she pulled out a needle and some thread and a solution in a bottle. She poured some of the solution onto the now bloody shirt before reapplying it to the wound to mop up the blood.

"Allan. Breathe. C'mon breath!" She shouted impatiently at him. The blood flow now somewhat controlled; Djaq put the needle on the floor next to her and began giving Allan CPR. First she compressed his chest and finally put her lips on his to try and breathe for him. She scowled in frustration as he failed to draw air. "Allan! Come! On!" She returned to her compressions counting them under her breath.

Finally, he took a breath. Everyone else in the room let out a breath too. "Thank God." Much muttered with wide, worried eyes. Djaq grabbed the needle and set to work, neatly sewing up Allan's stomach. The gash was not wide but it was deep, having gone all the way through. First Djaq had to sew up a delicate lining in his stomach, basically reconstructing it, before she could close the wound; but luckily this seemed to be the only vital organ to have been hit. After what seemed an eternity (but was really only five minutes) Djaq finished, tied off, and reapplied some of the disinfecting solution from the small bottle she kept with her.

She sat up and looked at him, breathing shallowly - but breathing. It was the first time in minutes that she had stopped moving around frantically. So the others knew she was done.

Robin now had one arm around Annie who lay her head on his shoulder. She was breathing normally again but hadn't bothered to wipe the tears from her face. Rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, Robin asked quietly of Djaq, "Will he be ok?"

Djaq looked up at them from where she was kneeling on the floor, "It's too early to tell." She finally showed the emotion on her face that she'd been bottling up for the sake of trying to save him. Her eyes were big with worry at her own words. Another tear fell from Annie's eyes.

"Can he be moved?" Much asked just as quietly. Djaq nodded and added, "Yes. We just have to be careful not to break the stitches."

"C'mon. Let's bring him back to camp, then." Little John said and offered a hand to Djaq who used it to get to her feet.

"There should be a stretcher in that closet." Robin said, still occupied with the distraught woman in his arms.

"What of Gisbourne?" Djaq asked. She'd only now started wondering where he had gone and why he hadn't come back with soldiers. There was silence for a minute and then Robin responded, "He won't be a problem. I don't think we'll ever hear from him again." It should have been a happy statement, but it wasn't. It was somber.

And it was true, because they never did.

_C'mon Allan. _Robin thought as Much ran to get the stretcher. _C'mon, you have to get better. For Annie. _He stroked her arm as Little John and Much lifted him onto a stretcher, then raised it in the air. _Don't make her go through what I already have. Please, Marian, let him get better. _He couldn't explain why, but a little voice in his mind, that only he could hear, told him not to give up hope. Not yet.

Then he was brought back to earth by a sniffling from the young woman he still held in his arms. He blinked, then (arm still around her comfortingly) followed the retreating stretcher up the stairs.

--

_Just in case you can't tell by the increasing time length between chapters; I'm finding it kinda hard to get time to write. I'll try my best though. Cheers. (As always Please review. Please? I know I don't deserve it for waiting so long to post, but… please - with a cherry on top?) ;) _


	13. Chapter 13

_Uh kinda emotional drabble. Caution: contains alot of physical Will-centric pain. Please review. _

_-FA_

-------------------------------

"_Will!" _

_The young man jumped and turned to the source of the voice which came from around the side of the building. Confusion set in; he recognized Robin's voice, but why did it come from __that _direction? That's why he'd been watching the window - _surely they hadn't come through the front door?! _But they had.

Will still held Seth's hand with his good one and made his way around the building. Then he gasped. Much watched as the color drained from his face, and simultaneously returned to Seth's. While Will's face fell, Seth's burst into a smile as he cried, "Mama!" and discarded Will's hand to throw himself at his mother. In a similar fashion Annie stepped away from Robin's shoulder and threw herself at her son. She fell to her knees as they reached each other and embraced her son passionately, and laughed despite her current state of fear and desperation. "Seth." she mumbled into his hair and let another teardrop fall from pure emotion.

Will meanwhile stumbled toward his best friend who lay on a stretcher being held by Little John and Much. His eyes went round and all color drained his face. Allan was so pale! Will waited, holding his breath and lurched forward - just to be sure - _but yes_, _thank god, Allan __had__ taken a breath. At least he's breathing…_ He took a breath himself and felt his shaking knees start to get wobbly. Just then he felt an arm around his waist and leaned in to the offer of support given by his wife.

"What happened?" he asked her incredulously, not daring to take his eyes off of Allan, who still eerily appeared so still as not to be breathing. "Gisbourne came running out screaming, but he just ran away and kept running… but how?…" he gestured, at a loss for words to describe the state of his best friend - his brother.

"Guy stabbed him, before he went mad." Annie provided the answer stonily, upright now, Seth held in her arms, his tiny hands around her neck.

"Will he be alright?" Will asked desperately to the gang in general. His eyes met Djaq's and he felt a pang at the emotional pain he saw on her face, "We can't tell yet. Let's just get back to camp." If possible, Will's face turned another shade whiter than it already was.

"How's the arm?" Robin asked, placing his hand on Will's shoulder. "Fine." Will said harshly, and in a more convincing tone than the last time he'd asserted this, although none of the others could deny the fact that it was still bent at a weird angle. "Let's just get him (he nodded to Allan) home and then we can worry about my arm…alright?"

Robin nodded and gave John and Much the signal. In silence they ran back to camp. Robin, John and Much taking turns at the bars supporting their friend. Then Will and Djaq - holding hands - and occasionally slowing up as Will endured bouts of pain here and there. But Annie was always last in the group, sometimes Seth in her arms, sometimes with him at her side - but she couldn't bring herself up to the front where Allan was - out of fear.

When they reached the camp, everyone waited outside, sitting on logs and the sort and let Djaq assess Allan. Within a few moments she came out and said his status hadn't changed, and there was nothing more she could do for him. It was "All up to him now." The sooner he woke up the better off he'd be, and of course, "he may never wake up". Upon hearing this Annie began rocking back and forth, but no one said anything. After a moment or two of awkwardness Djaq then looked to her husband and said in her doctor's tone, "Alright - let's see your arm." The others could tell by her expression that she didn't want to do this. Will mentally shuddered when he saw the foreboding look in his love's eyes. However, he got up obediently and walked into the camp, leaving the others outside again and reminding Robin and Much of the hospital tents in the holy land that only the sick were allowed into.

Will sat across from Djaq on the opposite end of the room from Allan. For once, while treating him, she looked into his eyes with empathy, instead with the analysis of a doctor as she said quietly, "This is going to hurt… quite a lot."

That's how he knew it was _bad_. "Here. Swallow this and it should help numb at least some of the pain." The concern in her eyes warned him that the herb probably wouldn't work much but he swallowed it in one swift movement. Within a few moments his head was swimming. He felt positively light-headed and barely felt the pain he'd been enduring since his arm broke. He smiled obliviously at his wife and slurred his words to say, "Woww, that 'uff 'works-wonnndefully." She gave him a sad smile and handed him a thick branch she'd pulled off a tree about the size of two thumbs in diameter. "put this in your mouth and clamp onto it with your teeth - you're going to want to bite it n a moment." He did as he was told in even in his mellow drugged state, prepared himself for what he knew was coming next.

There were a few sharp cracks as Djaq quickly snapped his broken arm back into the right position, but none of these were heard over the gut-wrenching scream that escaped past the piece of wood in Will's mouth. All the members of the gang out in the forest stared at the tent in shock and horror by the animal-like tone that had pierced the air. Djaq's heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces but her hands kept working methodically and she quickly grabbed another piece of wood she'd prepared for the splint - knowing that every second longer was another second of agony for her beloved. With the cloth she'd also prepared earlier she tied the splint around his newly corrected arm, overlapping the material until it formed a kind of glove like form over his arm between his wrist and his elbow. He moaned softly at every move she made and occasionally a deft sob would escape past the wood. Finally she finished and she tied off the cloth.

She immediately stood up and kissed his forehead which was now damp with sweat. He was still moaning and his eyes were closed as they had been all through his pain. His other arm shook uncontrollably at his side and his hand was white from clenching itself into a fist. He groaned a few more times as she caressed his head, running her hands through his hair. A few tears escaped her eyes as she wiped away the ones on his face out of empathy for the man she loved, the one she hoped she would never have to see crying, and the one she never wanted to hurt again.

Eventually his breathing started to get more controlled and he slowly unclenched his fist. He wasn't moaning as much anymore, but his eyes were still clamped shut. As the few last moans escaped his lips Djaq began shushing him while never stopping her motions with her hands going through his hair. "Shhh… Shhh… It's over now. The worst bit's over. You're fine. You're ok." She reached down and took hold of the wood in his mouth acting as a bit. "It's ok. You don't need it anymore." she said when his teeth didn't immediately unclamp themselves from the branch. At her prompting his teeth let go and she extracted the branch - in which she could see the mark made from each individual tooth in his jaw deep into the wood.

"Owww…" he hissed softly as another tear from immense physical pain fell from his still closed eyes now that the muffle had been extracted from his mouth. "I know. I know." She said and held his head in an embrace, letting him sob into her shoulder for a bit. Finally he calmed down and opened his eyes which were red and puffy. When his bloodshot eyes met hers she saw the pain behind them, but he attempted humor as he said with a throat that was raw from screaming and moaning, "That herb really didn't help much at all." She chuckled dryly and he half-smiled half-winced. She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead again and said, "It's been a rough day - I think it's time for bed." He nodded and let her lead him over to the bed they shared. He was slightly surprised by how exhausting it is to be in constant pain even for that short bit of time. She seemed to know his knees would be weak so she supported him on their walk across the room.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Djaq pulled up the blankets around him and propped up his arm on a pillow. She kissed his forehead again and let another tear fall from her own eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed watching him sleep and knowing that she'd caused that pain he'd felt. Rationally she knew he needed it, but still. After a few minutes to be alone she wiped her face and got up to go back outside to the others.

"Are we all ready for sleep or is there some other injury I should see?" she asked the present company who had made a fire in the meantime. Much looked up at her with a slightly green face and said honestly, "After that scream, I think I'd lie if I did have an injury." Djaq just smiled, and Robin laughed once. Then they all got up and proceeded inside to get some rest. Djaq cuddled up next to Will being sure not to jostle his injured arm. His drug/pain -induced slumber didn't lift as she got in beside him and soon both were sound asleep. Robin gave up his bunk to Annie and Seth and settled down on the floor himself. And after all that they'd all been through, they all settled into a well-deserved sleep. All except for Annie.

She tried to let sleep take her, and she was exhausted, but she just couldn't stop her thoughts. She just held Seth close to her and stroked his hair repetitively even after he fell asleep in her arms. She heard the soft breathing of the others and counted one by one as they all fell into slumber. John and Much first, then Djaq, and finally Robin stopped tossing and turning on the ground and she heard his breathing even out like all the others. But she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Allan.

Finally she gave up and sat up in bed. She gently lowered Seth onto the mattress and tucked him in - knowing he wouldn't stir for a while. Then she carefully crept over Robin and tip-toed over to the exit and let herself outside. She paced around for a few minutes taking deep breaths of the wonderfully cool air. She finally sat down where she had the night before and closed her eyes, reliving the conversation she'd had with him just 24-hours ago! Just 24 hours before-hand he was right in this spot, next to her, comforting her, making her smile when her whole world seemed to come crashing down around her.

She thought of their weird connection, their true understanding that they shared and no one else had. Gisbourne. She even hated his name now - though at one time she'd swoon if she heard it. And she knew that at one point his ears perked up and he saw Guy as a friend too. Allan was the only one who would never think she was stupid for being fooled by his lies. He was the only one that understood. She mulled over Guy for a few minutes, thinking about how he'd finally went insane. She thought it might happen one day, once she discovered him for what he really was - but it still took her by surprise. She hoped she would never see him again. But then she thought of Allan again.

_He took Allan from me! The only one who understood me. Not even my sister understands! And I'll never find a man if I have a son out of wedlock. But Allan understood. And he gave his life for Seth, for me! And Guy killed him… _

She folded her arms over her knees which were pulled up to her chest and she cried some more letting quiet sobs rack her body. But then guilt and disgust spread through her whole being by her thoughts. She mentally slapped herself and thought _No! Wait! He's not dead! _And has if arguing herself a wry voice stated, _yet. _But she silenced in with anger at herself. _No! He's not dead! He might live! He could pull through. Then I can be with him and we can be happy… No, he's not dead. _She stated defiantly wiping her eyes and lifting her head. But then a terrifying thought occurred to her. _At least… he wasn't… He might be now… _Panic overtook her as her eyes became wide. Fear compelled her back into the camp. She had to know. Had to be sure.

She reached him quietly and let out a breath of air. _He's breathing. _And she couldn't be sure but his breathes seemed stronger than they were, but it may have been her imagination. She suddenly felt exhausted as adrenaline ebbed away and she sank to the floor beside his bed. His hand was hanging off and as a afterthought she took it in her own just to hold his hand. It was big, and rough, but hers fit perfectly in it, and it was warm. She smiled and pressed his hand to her face. It was warm. He was still able to make her smile when everything else wanted to make her cry. She knew she would smile forever if she could just see his brilliant blue eyes again.

She wanted to sleep right there, but knew Seth would be scared if her woke up without her. So, finally she squeezed his hand once (it remained limp in her own), and stood up. Boldly she brought her lips to his forehead and kissed it. Then whispered to his sleeping form. "_Please be alright Allan. You have to be alright_." And left him to craw back into her own bed. She went to sleep smiling, as she pictured a pair of brilliant blue eyes, and a smile so strong she couldn't help but smile herself. And as she hugged her son to herself she finally found comfort and drifted off to sleep. She subconsciously knew that in the morning either her dream would come true, or she would find his hands cold and clammy, and know that she'd never see his smile again. But she slept anyway, hoping for the best and leaving tomorrow to itself letting her know her fate in due time - when the sun would finally rise.

Little did she know that across the room a hand was stating to move. It clenched itself into a fist a few times feeling cold. But it was only cold because it knew a warmth had been there, and had left he wanted it back. While Allan wasn't awake he unconsciously wanted to hold her hand. And so the camp slept on, Allan and Annie dreaming of each other and waiting for what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
